Total Drama Island, now with 30 percent more Drama
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: its time for season 3 of Total Drama Island. Send in some campers and you may be put into the story.
1. Chris's announcement

AN: well its time for Season 3, as for the new campers, well I think I will let Chris handle that

AN: well its time for Season 3, as for the new campers, well I think I will let Chris handle that so I hope you enjoy Total Dram Island, now with 50 percent more Drama

Chris on the dock of shame: Last Season on Total Drama Island, we seen some pretty good campers as well as old classics, Hao took over most of the campers but in the end got taken out by Chase who won the Total Drama Challenges. This season we will have 22 campers, with some old competitors

Chris pulls out a sheet of paper

Chris: the classic campers will be, DJ, Bren, Hao, Heather, Kenny, Chase, Sam, Isobel, AJ, Andrew, Trent, Lindsey, and Owen, that's 13 old campers but now we need 9 new campers to join in the fun for this season. So send in your video of yourself and your skills and who knows you could be on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Screen goes blank

AN: ok you heard the man, we need 9 more campers, well we really need 8 more because I am making another OC, a special one for the story, now then for the OC campers who is in, resend your camper with updated stats, like what were they doing during the time between the seasons (it was a year BTW) and also try new looks, maybe that will make things fun. And also if you get the urge to flame me, then don't, get a life. If you make a fanfiction then why don't I flame you, thanks for listening.

Also the Layout I want is simple

Name:

Stereotype (not required):

Look:

Skills:

Fear/ weakness:

Why TDI:

And some other info (not required):


	2. The new campers

Ok here are the OC campers

Ok here are the OC campers and if you weren't put in, then I am sorry, I mean I got more then 20 camper ideas, and I had to choose campers that would work with the challenges I thought of, also send in some team name ideas, who knows maybe it might be in the story. Also Sorry for being late, Chase wouldn't send in his updated Character so I had to use his old one and remake it myself.

Name: Bren

Stereotype: The martial Arts guy

Look: Black hair in a mullet tied in a pony tail, glasses, a hoody with a design of a yin-yang on the front. Cargo pants with a karate black belt to hold them up

Skills Martial arts, cooking, lots of power

Weakness/ fear: deadly afraid of bees, hates loud noises

Why TDI: to get money to help make a family dojo (like last season)

Other info: this is the writer's OC

Name: Ean

Stereotype: cool guy

Look: short black hair, a red tee shirt with a picture of a skull, jeans

Skills: video games, fighting (mainly boxing) as well as many other skills

Fear/ weakness: he is scared of clowns

Why TDI: to show his brother that he is tough

Other info: he is Bren's younger Brother by a year

Name: Andrew

Stereotype: The horror movie fan

Look: black hoody with a picture of Billy the puppet on the front

Skills: pranking people, as well as identifying any horror movie reference

Fear/ weakness: no fears and his weakness is that he is annoying

Why TDI: to get money for more horror movies

Name: Hao (real name Myron)

Stereotype: the jerk

Look: a little short, messy brown hair, tee shirt with a skull on it, cargo pants

Skills: martial arts, persuasion

Fear/ weakness: scared of Chef Hatchet in a tutu, weakness is that he uses people for his own gain

Why TDI: it's a personal matter for him

Name: Julianna

Stereotype: the singer with no confidence

look: long black hair past her knees, tan skin color, her shirt is black,  
she has dark blue jeans, grey sneakers.

skills: singing , fighting, danceing, climbing

fear/weakness: her fear is singing in front of people

Why tdi: to help the orphanige she lives at

info: has stage fright, mom and dad died, lives in an orpanige, shes one of  
the nicest people u will meet, loner

Name: Carly Jackson

Stereotype: The Attractive Girl

Looks: pink tube top, blue jean min skirt, DC shoes, brown hair down to half  
back with blonde highlights and a side band, pink glasses (she doesn't wear  
them often)

Skills: very athletic

Fear/ weakness: being maul by a bear

Why TDI: to win the money and go on a major shopping trip!

And some other info (not required): laughs a lot, loves fourwheeling, loves  
guys, loves cheerleading, believes that bigfoot exists

Name: Jak

Stereotype: The Jock

Look: He has lots of muceles & has shaved hair that's visibly black & brown  
eyes. He wears a nike t-shirt, jeans, & sneakers.

Skills: Basketball & Football

Fear: Giant Squids

Why TDI: To help out his basketball team & to get his girlfriend a wedding  
ring.

Name: Virona

Steryotype: The Crazy/Dancer Girl

Look: She has brown curly hair that reaches her elbows (bright blue headband)  
& light blue eyes. She wears a pale blue (strapless) mini dress.

Skills: Being Crazy

Fear: Spiders

Why TDI: To get some room to mess around & to get mone money to make AN  
INDOOR JUNGLE GYM! XD

Name: Katya "Kat" Dagon

Sterotype: outsider

Look: Long, straight black hair left loose to her elbows; Dark brown eyes;  
tanned skin; lithe, athletic body; dresses in blacks, grays, and other dark  
colors- usually in t-shirts or tank tops and jeans. She has four piercings in  
her left year and seven in her right and a tattoo of a coiled cobra on her  
left shoulder blade.

Skills: Kat is very observant- she notices the things about people that they  
try to hide. She is also very smart and flexible thanks to ten years of  
gymnastics. She is also a fast runner and good at verbal sparring.

Fear/weakness: She is afraid of drowning.

Why TDI: Her family decided she needed to get out more and make some friends,  
so her older sister signed her up.

Other: Kat wants to be a doctor someday; she also tends to pretend to be  
reading a Cosmo magazine or a book by Dan Brown when she's observing people.  
She's also big on the sarcastic comments and is slightly arrogant.

Name: Eric "Aries" Sigurdson  
Sterotype: Juvenile Delinquent  
Look: Tall and pale with black hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a black  
duster, black jeans, black army boots, and a black t-shirt. He tends to  
intimidate people because his eyes are so cold, and he's so physically  
intimidating (very tall, very muscular).

Skills: As his nickname insinuates (Aries is the God of War), he is very good  
at fighting. He has been in Juvie before for assault (he beat the crap out of  
a guy who spilled his drink in a bar) and for using a fake id (he isn't old  
enough to actually be in a bar yet). Aries is also surprisingly good at math  
and never forgets a face, or the name that goes with it. Mechanics.

Fear/weakness: Horses (but he'll kill you if you tell anyone)

Why TDI: His probation officer said he'd stop pestering him all the time if  
he did something 'active and teenage-like'. It was either this or volunteer at  
the local big brother/sister association- and Aries HATES kids.  
Other: He has various scars from fights- the worst one being one under his  
chin from where he hit it on a curb. He wants to start his own mechanic shop  
someday.

Alexandra Johnni Goes by either AJ or Alex  
Age: 17  
Personality: She is really nice to people but can be sarcastic at times. She  
gets along well with people who don't try to mess with her. She is outgoing  
but can be somewhat mysterious, she likes to be competive and don't try and  
mess with her or she'll mess with you. She is what people would call a  
Gothic/punk cowgirl.  
Clothes: She has long dark brown hair with deep dark brown eyes. She wears a  
black tshirt that says "Rocker Chick" in white and a graphic drawing of Terri  
Clark on the back. She likes to wear fingertipless gloves with her nails  
painted black and wears a black band on her left arm. She wears black jeans  
that are ripped in some areas with a black and silver belt and black boots

UPDATE: She wears the same clothes except she now wears another black graphic  
Terri Clark shirt that she designed herself over a red shirt.

In the year since, shes been playing in clubs making edgier versions of Terri  
Clark's songs and she even got a job assisting Terri on her tours and such.

Name: Annie Smithsunn

Stereotype (not required):Total Smart, stuck up know it all

Look:Straight Black hair, Up to shoulders, with side bangs, Icy blue eyes,  
with a pale white silk blouse and white leggings, glasses

Skills:Strong, Smart

Fear/ weakness:Filth, Big animals

Why TDI:Because my brain will win this for me.

Name: Tia

Stereotype: Shy skater girl

Looks: She has a long brown hair that is in a braid to her waist (when she  
wears it down, which is occasionally, it is very long, curly and pretty). She  
has gentle-looking brown eyes and is African-American. She's skinny and really  
pretty. She wears a green tank top and a brown skirt over baggy black jeans.

Skills: Skateboarding, surfing and football (she plays football with her  
brother all the time which is why she's very good at it)

Fear/weakness: Heights and speaking or performing in front a a crowd

Why TDI?: Because her brother (DJ) was on last season and she wanted to try  
it out to see if she would make it far and also to try to get over her  
shyness

Other Info: She's DJ's little sister and she's defiantely as kind as him and  
is also really close to him. It takes her about a week to feel comforable  
around anybody if she spends enough time with them.

Name: Isobel

Stereotype The prankster/slacker/Punk-Skater

Look:  
Hair: Brown with blond and red highlights  
Eyes: Brown with green mixed in the middle  
Clothes:Black blue checkered hoodie, black jean shorts, black tanktop, and  
dark blue and black checkered converse.

Skills: Sports- MOSTLY SOCCER AND HOCKEY :D, kicking people (Haha Hao), Using  
ways other than her fists and hands to take people down (her shoulders, her  
knees, a spoon...)

Fear/ weakness: White. Like solitary confinement.

Why TDI: Because she had fun last season and ready to take on the challenge  
again (and if that means beating the snot out of Hao then it means she will  
beat the snot out of Hao.)

And some other info: While not on the show Isobel started  
training in hand to hand combat (because seriously if you get cornered by a  
guy with Bren's skill you are toast.) She lightened up a little, but she is  
still as sarcastic as ever. But she lost all her friends because they think  
she is a loser because she lost. So I guess you could say she has issues, so  
she went out for sports and found she was really good at them.

Name Kenny

Sterotype-The Average/bit extreme wallflower

Hair-Medium Length light dark  
Eyes-Green  
Clothes-He now wears a dark green flannel vest over a red t-shirt that says  
Full Throttle, faded blue jeans and skechers  
Fears-Snakes  
Skills-Extreme stunts, He has now also learned Muy thai Kickboxing as well  
Likes-Grunge rock, Hanging upside down, climbing onto stuff, performing flips  
in many styles, drawing, harmonica playing, dancing, video games  
Why TDI-He had a blast last time and he hopes he can top it this time and  
hopefully he can fall in love this time.

And some Other info:After appearing on Total Drama Island last time Kenny  
began preparing for this season, he was honored to be on the show that he  
watched before, he has mellowed a bit but he still has a thirst for extreme  
excitement and stunts, he hopes to allign with the good side this time after  
what happen with Hao. Students in his school were amazed that he rode a shark  
and wrestled a bear so for this season Kenny will guarenteed that this season  
you aint seen nothing yet. His one dream however will to be kissed by a girl  
that will like him.

Name: Sam

Stereotype (not required): The clumsy nice girl

Look: She has dirty blond curley hair that is tied up.Sitcking out of her  
ponytail is a blue and green feather. Her shirt is a pink and white striped  
tank top and she has knee length jean shorts and tan sandals. She also has a  
hemp necklace and a hemp bracelet on each arm.

Skills: Never backs down from a challenge and she can easily get along with  
anyone, even Heather if she wanted to. She is also a quick thinker when her  
team is stuck.

Fear/ weakness: She is extremely clumsy (she can't walk two steps without  
tripping) plus she can be a little bit gullible (Only if it's logical reason  
like, if you sneeze near a snake,it'll bite you...or something like that)  
Fears: Heights, Gross stuff and Elevators.

Why TDI: She wants to show to the world that Clumsy girls can do anything a  
normal, non-clumsy person can do. Plus, this can give her the chance to see  
chase again and see Hao lose.

And some other info (not required): Over the year while she was away, she  
worked in a few homeless shelters and learned to play the drums. However, she  
hasn't overcome her clumsy-ness yet (For example at a community picnic, she  
tripped on a stick and thirteen people went to the hospital) and she has found  
a band to play with yet.

Name: Chase

Age:17

Stereotype: Photographer

Look: brown hair and deep brown eyes

Clothes: A dark blue t-shirt and tan long pants

Fear: oatmeal (eww.. it's lumpy and brown ugh)

why TDI: to pay for his dream of world traveling


	3. The new Teams

AN: alright it's time for chapter one, read and review, because reviews make me feel good inside

AN: alright it's time for chapter one, read and reviews, because reviews make me feel good inside

Chris: Hello T.V. world, it's the moment you been waiting for, that's right the campers arrive

A huge boat arrives and a plat form is set up to let the campers walk to the dock of shame.

Chris: ok, now then first up is last year's winner, Chase

Chase walks down with his camera

Chase: great to be back

Chris: along with his girlfriend Sam

Sam walks down also but not without tripping and falling into Chases hands

Sam: thanks Chase

Chris: we have season's one winner Owen

Owen walks down

Owen: oh Mega man it's great to be back

Chris: yeah, Bren come on down

Bren jumps down to the dock looking calm as ever and strapped to his back is a bakuto (wooden sword)

Bren: I won't lose again

Chris: that's what all say. Next is the siblings DJ and Tia

The 2 walk down

DJ: Tia don't you worry you will do fine

Tia: I would be more worried about you

DJ: oh very funny

Chris: Kenny

Kenny jumps down but misses the dock and lands in the water, with Chris, Bren, and DJ holding cards that say, 8.5, 9 and 6 which DJ flips over to make 9

Kenny: ROCK ON TO THE MAX HAHAHAHA

Owen: Oh Teen Titans this guy rocks

Kenny gets back up with the help of Bren

Chris: then we got AJ

AJ as she walks down: Terri Clark says hi

Chris: thanks, we got Heather

Owen: oh great not her

Heather walks down with her hair grown back (see the last 2nd to last episode of the first season for details)

Heather: Chris….

Chris: yes?

Heather socks Chris in the face

DJ: dudes that's whack

Kenny: dude you said it

Chris rubbing his face: owwwww…. Ok next is Trent

Trent walks down with his guitar case but trips and lands on the dock

Tia: ouch, does he always do that?

DJ: yeah but you will get used to it

Chris: ok next we got Hao

Hao walks down without saying anything

Chris: then Eric

Eric walks down

Eric: the name is Aries, and forget it next time and-

Aries cracks his knuckles

Aries: I am only here because it was this or babysitting brats

Chris very scared: ok not Eric, but instead Aries

Aries walks away

Chris: umm next is Kat

Kat walks down but she doesn't say anything

Chris: then we got Isobel

Isobel walks down and she notices Hao

Isobel: ohhh Hao

Hao: huh?

He gets a kick in the crotch like last year causing him to be in the fetal position on the ground

Isobel: I never get tired of that

Chris: neither do the ratings, good to have you back, next is Virona

Virona walks down with a crazed look in the eyes

Owen: why does she look familiar?

A flash back of all the crazy Izzy looks goes on for about a minute

Owen: nope doesn't ring a bell

Chris: next is Jak

Jak runs down and does the flip impressing everyone

Chris: not bad dude

Jak: thanks

Chris: We have Lindsey

Lindsey walks down

Lindsey: hey guys, good to be back on the air

She smiles

Heather: oh great we got the moron on the show

Lindsey: you know, I took some tutoring and my grades are on average B's

Chris: not bad Lindsey, next we have Julianna

Julianna walks down

Julianna: glad to be here

Chris: next is Ean

A cool looking dude walks down and gives Bren a high five

Ean: Bro your going down

Bren: no way little brother, I won't let you win

Chris: looks like some sibling rivalry is goin on. Ok next we have Carly.

Carly walks down

Carly: glad I could be on the show.

Chris: oh yeah, now we have Annie

Annie walks down

Chris: good to see you made it

Annie: ugh I hate the boat…to much dust

Chris: umm yeah I will talk with the interns about that. Now who is left?

Someone taps his shoulder and Chris turns around to see Ghost Face from Scream.

Chris and DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Bren, Kenny, Chase, Sam, Isobel, and Hao at the same time: ANDREW CUT IT OUT

Andrew takes the mask off as well as the robe

Andrew: HAHAHAHAHA I wish the whole world could have seen that, oh wait they did HAHAHAHAHA

DJ: dude that wasn't cool

Kenny: yeah

Isobel: I agree

Chris: ok now that is over let me introduce you to Chef Hatchet

Chef walks down to the dock carrying an assortment of rusty knives

Chris: he will be our Chef, counselor, co-host, and assassin

Owen: say wa?

Chris: meaning if you try to leave the island or come back after you're voted off, well according to the release forms, he can do what ever he wants

Everyone looks in their release forms to reveal that it is in the fine print.

Chris: now here are the rules, the teams will be divided into 2 teams of 11; you will do different events to test, strength, team work, and maybe the ability to withstand lots and lots of pain.

Everyone looks at Trent

Chris: Now if your team loses, you will go to the marshmallow ceremony to vote a member off the island, and if you're voted off, you can never come back, no ifs, no ands, and no buts. Got it?

Everyone murmurs in agreement

Chris: good, now if you want to say anything to yourself, you can go into the confession cam

Chris points to the outhouse

Chris: you can say dark secrets, plans, or how you feel, it's your choice

Hao: come on lets just get divided up so we can play

Chris: now now, hold on I am getting to that, now let's see we have the Howling Wolves

A symbol with a wolf Howling appears

Chris: And the team members will be, Bren, Chase, Kenny, Sam, Hao, Andrew, Carly, Heather, Aries, Owen, and Lindsey. Then we have the Soaring Hawks.

A symbol of a flying bird appears.

Chris: with Kat, AJ, Ean, Julianna DJ, Trent, Annie, Tia, Jak, Virona, Isobel.

Everyone gets on their respected sides

Chris: now then, tomorrow will be the first event, and someone will have to leave the island, but there is a twist….on some events I will give out a double or nothing card, basically a losing team can go into a sudden death game with the other and not lose a member and force the other team to lose a team member instead, but if they lose they have to vote 2 members off the island.

Kenny: ROCK ON!!!

Chris: the Wolves get the old Snake Cabin while the Hawks get Bear territory

Everyone walks away

Chef to Chris: so who do you think will win?

Chris: I got to go with Bren; I think he could win this year

Chef: No way, Kenny, this guy rocks, Maybe Owen, that fat boy is my favorite camper

Chris: that's why I brought him back to season 3, he is everyone's favorite (AN: Am I right people?)

Wolf cabin

Bren: it is good to be back

Owen: I call top bunk

Owen jumps to the nearest bunk and smashes the bed

Hao: that's 300 pounds of flesh right there

Owen: I WEIGHT ONLY 298!!

Heather: what ever fatso

Kenny: lay off him. The big guy is better then you anyway.

Heather leaves with lots of anger and Hao follows.

Aries: now then, here are the rules, I am leader, and I will take top bunk nearest to the front and touch my stuff and you may end up on milk cartons if you get my drift.

Lindsey and Kenny gulp.

Aries: Understand everyone?

Bren: what makes you think your leader?

Aries: because I am the strongest…..

Aries knocks Bren to the ground and Bren is bleeding from his nose

Aries: got it punk?

Bren: fine…you win

Confession cam, Aries: I didn't come here to make friends; I came here because my PO told me it was this or taking care of Kids….I HATE KIDS

Aries proceeds to knock the cam down

Sam: ummm

Aries: what?

Sam: look I know you're a bad guy but could you lay off us? We are team mates

Aries frowns but sighs

Aries: pick a bunk and rest, I don't hit girls

Outside of the cabin

Heather: GRRR MAN I HATE OWEN

Hao: you too huh

Heather: so you're Hao, the boy who played me last year

Hao: Yeah I am, and I got a proposition for you, together we can beat them

Heather: and how can I trust you?

Hao: And how can you not trust me?

Heather: good point, fine we will work together but I leader

Hao: go right ahead

Confession cam, Hao: she can inflate her ego but me, once she is useless to me, I will drop her like a bad habit

Confession cam, Heather: That Hao, I am just using him

Hawk Cabin

Everyone is getting along and shaking hands and such

DJ: And now I declare us, the Victory Team

Everyone gives a cheer

Ean: heh, simple minds….

Everyone: huh?

Ean: look, those guys have a great team; my brother will be a problem too

AJ: yeah so what? He is a pretty cool guy.

Ean: True but growing up, he was the tough one, me I am the smart one, I think I should be leader….I am saying this not as a competitor but a friend

DJ: All in favor say Aye

Everyone: Aye

Julianna: By the way, does anyone know where I could find Big Foot

Everyone:…

Julianna: umm never mind

Ea: so tomorrow we will beat them at what ever will happen.

Everyone cheers

Goes to Chris on the dock of Shame

Chris: ok T.V. World, Tomorrow we will see how the campers work with the old Classic Test of Courage, The Jump into Rare but 100 percent real Shark Infested waters. Which team will win, who will go home, and Will my Hair look as good as it always is? Find out Tomorrow on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Screen goes Blank.

AN: ok people sorry for the delay but I also work on School work (I am a senior in High School) as well as another fanfiction, (Zatch Bell, Another War) also since I have more OC campers I have no choice but to vote off an OC right off the bat, so sorry if you go early but hey I wanted Eva around more in Season one but hey that's life.


	4. The Big Jump

AN: ok time to explain another new thing, next chapter I will be doing video messages from Home, if I don't do one you think would match your character, then sorry, also don't tell me what to make

AN: ok time to explain another new thing, next chapter I will be doing video messages from Home, if I don't do one you think would match your character, then sorry, also don't tell me what to make. Not everyone will get one so if I don't make one for your character then sorry in advance. Thanks for reading.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. Our Campers met each other, The Howling Wolves got a new Alpha Male by the name of Eri- err I mean Aries who took out Bren in one blow. Heather and Hao agreed to work together and Bren's Brother Ean played leader to the Soaring Hawks to help them. This episode will have them testing their courage on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song plays and the song is the same but what is going on will be different. Run the song in your head and read.

Camera pop out of strange places and it goes to the air where Kenny and Trent skydives out of the rickety plane and lands in the water, Trent Landed on a rock, splashing Annie who runs in disgust. Hao and Heather laugh at this. Camera pans to Sam and Chase holding hands as they watch Bren with karate and Ean with street fighting, fight each other with no one winning. Moves to the outside of the mess Hall with Isobel Pounding a Hao Doll and Kat is just laughing. Moves to a basket ball court where Jak and Carly are playing Basket Ball and AJ is playing Guitar with Julianna listening. Aries is watching is looking annoyed, the camera pans the woods where DJ, Tia, and Lindsey are feeding the animals but Virona jumps in crazy like and scares the animals away annoying the trio. Pans to the camp fire at night where a Chain Saw Wielding Killer appears and scares everyone, the killer pulls off his mask to reveal its Andrew and everyone (including Chef and Chris) looks peeved, ending the song.

At the Wolf Cabin

Kenny wakes up because Andrew tapped him and he is dressed up like the Escaped, Psycho Killer, with a chain saw and a hook.

Kenny:….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aries: Kenny if you don't stop screaming, so help me I will shove your head in the latrine.

Kenny stops screaming

Bren: Yawn…..Andrew it's too early for this

Confession cam, Aries: I got to say, Andrew is pretty good at the whole scary thing, the costume was pretty good…but that doesn't mean I want to be his friend…..

Everyone gets up and heads to the mess hall where everyone sees the Hawks already eating, except Annie.

Annie: do they expect me to eat this slop? It's disgusting.

DJ: I wouldn't insult our Brother Chef

Tia: yeah he worked hard to make this food

Chef walks out with his dirty apron that happens to have red spots on it

Chef: do we have a problem with the cooking?

Annie: I have a problem with you. You're dirty, ever heard of sanitation?

Aries to the Wolves: oh man she is so dead

Everyone nods in agreement.

Owen: Oh Naruto the Abridged Series (AN: after reading this go on Youtube and Watch it) this won't end well.

Chef: well now, you just costed your team meals for today.

Chef takes the Hawks breakfast

DJ: dude that ain't right.

Annie: that food was dirty, I saved you disease, now we just got to prepare for the challenge.

Trent: look I understand that you're trying to help but-

Isobel: YOU JUST HAD OUR BREAKFAST TAKEN AWAY

Julianna: come on she was just trying to help.

Ean: look I know you're nice and all and I respect that, but Annie just is being a pain right now.

The Wolves proceed to eat breakfast while the Hawk team argues on how they will work this out.

Chris walks in

Chris: hello campers, now as you know we have the first challenge of Total Drama Island, heh heh heh, now the season one campers my remember this old classic, The Plunge in rare but 100 percent real Shark infested waters.

Owen: Oh Yugioh the Abridged Series why do you love torturing us.

Chris: it boosts the ratings quite well.

Chase: of course….the ratings.

Chris: now then the rules. The teams will jump from the huge mountain we have into the water, that has 2 rings, the inner ring protects you from sharks, the outer ring, has sharks.

Lindsey: well at least I can model my new bikini

Heather: yeah yeah dork.

Confession cam, Lindsey: I can't believe how stupid I was during the first Season.

Chris: the team who has the most people who lands in the ring gains invincibility as well as a-

Owen: Let me guess, a hot tub

Chris: who doesn't like a hot-tub

Annie: Me

Everyone looks at her like she is crazy

Annie: What? Do you know what people do in hot-tubs, they shed at least millions of dead skin cells into the water.

Chris:…..ok now that settled, get dressed and meet us at the top of the mountain.

Screen Wipe to the mountain where everyone is ready to jump

Owen: what just happened?

Chris: that's the magic of T.V. Now I forgot to mention, if you don't want to jump, you can go back down but you will have to wear the dreaded chicken hat for 2 more challenges

DJ: dude that's not cool

Tia: oh yeah, the wedgie flop, you know that was kinda funny when that happened

DJ: look don't do this to me

Owen: well what are we waiting for, let's do it

In his excitement Owen pushes Trent off the cliff

Trent: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Trent hits the cliff a few times and lands in the inner circle

Owen: umm sorry Trent

Chris: well that's one point for the Hawks

Hao jumps then Owen. Hao lands in the inner ring but Owen Misses.

Hao: sucks to be you

Owen: huh?

2 sharks go after Owen but Owen Rips a big one and the sharks run off

Confession cam, Shark: (the shark just growls)

Kat, AJ, Ean, Julianna jump at the same time but AJ Kat and Julianna misses the inner circle and had to swim fast to avoid the sharks.

DJ: dude no way am I jumping

Tia:….

Tia pushes DJ off the cliff and he lands in the Circle

DJ: TIA YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THAT

Isobel: hahahaha good one

Tia and Isobel jump but both miss, followed by Jak who does a flip into the middle.

Annie: no way am I jumping into lake water

Chris: so you want to wear the chicken hat

Annie: fine…give it to me

Annie takes the hat and walks down the mountain

Virona: hey Chris I know a way to boost the ratings

Chris: How?

Virona answers by taking her swim suit off (censored of course) and jumping off the cliff into the water reaching the middle ring.

Chris: well what do you know, she is right

The guys minus, Ean, Bren, Chase, Kenny, and Aries hoot at the sight

Aries: morons

Kenny: dude I agree

Kenny jumps after saying this and he does a perfect swan dive but he lands on a shark again and rides it like a surfboard

Kenny: YEAH ROCK ON

Chris: dude….I think that's the same shark he rode on last year

Bren and Chase jump along with Sam and make it in the middle.

Lindsey, Carly, Heather, Aries jump next and only Aries and Carly makes it in.

Chris: ok I think that's everyone, now let me tally up the score….Wolves win 6 to 5

The Wolves Cheer

Chris: Ok Soaring Hawks, meet me at the fire place tonight, one of you is going home.

The Wolves are relaxing in the hot tub and Owen is just happy

Owen: Sweet Potato Pie I love being in hot tubs

Bren: they do relax the soul

Heather: I am glad I get to be on the good team

Hao: ditto

Aries:….

Bren: hey Aries why don't you come in?

Aries looks at Bren like he is crazy

Aries: why, I hit you, aren't you mad?

Bren: naw, in Battle people can understand each other even with just one blow….and I can tell you're a good guy at heart

Aries:….thanks

Aries gets into his trunks and goes into the tub

At the campfire

Chris: now then, the camper who doesn't get marshmallow must say goodbye, walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever_.

Everyone but Annie and Virona gets a marshmallow (AN: Ok yeah you think I am lazy not doing everyone but there is too many, when the numbers get down, then I will)

Chris:….2 girls, a crazy and a neat freak….who will stay and who will leave

Annie: just give me my marshmallow

Chris: Virona, you're safe

Annie: WHAT!!!??

Ean: sorry you're nice and all but you're too much of a pain

Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement as Annie walks to the boat

Annie: FINE I HOPE ALL OF YOU GET SICK FROM THE FILTH AND-

Chef uses Chloroform to make her quiet down and so he can toss her onto the boat.

Chris: ok campers get some sleep, the next challenge will be even harder and I am sure you don't want to lose.

The screen goes blank.

An: sorry no video log from home today, and sorry Annie the least I did was make you get a lot of dialogue. Also I put this on right after I saw today's new Episode, man the look on Leshawna's face, oh man that was priceless, man Canada, you guys put out some nice stuff, Maple Syrup, Total Drama Island, the Red Green Show….yeah.


	5. zzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZ

AN: Ok then, time for another chapter, and hope you like it

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had to do the original season's first challenge, jumping into rare but 100 percent real, shark infested waters, and everyone did well….well almost everyone, Annie was being a pain and everyone had to vote her off. This week will be another classic on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to a heart warming scene of birds flying, the bear drinking water in the stream, then suddenly we hear a helicopter and everyone running out in their PJ's

Aries: ok who is the dead idiot who woke me up; I was dreaming I didn't have a PO

AJ: I think it was Chris

Owen: yep it's Chris.

Chris lowers the helicopter and gets off

Chris: Campers good morning

Ean: GOOD MORNING, its 5 in the morning

Chris: Early to bed, Early to ri-

Isobel Kicks Chris in the shin

Chris: OWWWWW

Confession cam, Isobel: I don't know who I hate more, Chris or Hao

Heather: ok let's get the challenge over with, and then I can get some beauty sleep.

Chris: that's the thing; today we will be doing the awake-athon

Owen: Oh Mother Teresa why do you hate us

Chris: hey, I get paid either way, its just more fun

Confession cam, Owen: Dude after 2 years of this, I swear I am gonna hurt him (He rips a big one)

Chris: ok now then, meet me at the camp fire in an hour; we will start the challenge at 6

Heather: what no breakfast

Chris: Breakfast will be provided

Owen: is it beans

Trent, DJ, Heather at the same time: NOOOO!

Owen: what I like beans

At 6 at the campfire, everyone is dressed and ready to go

Chris: ok what he have to eat for the challenge is, Cela or Popsi, some Himshey bars (get it Hershey bar parody) and of course, Beans

Owen goes for the beans and in 2 minutes the 30 cans are gone

Trent: ok that is messed up

DJ: that ain't natural

Tia: big time

Chris: now the rules are simple, stay up the longest, the team whose members stays up the longest gains invincibility, but the losers gain a double or nothing card which they can use in a later challenge. Now Begin

The next 14 hours are eventless but Virona did entertain everyone by doing her Dance of the Cobra (Owen still was wondering why it seemed familiar)

10:00

Chris: well it would seem everyone is doing well

Lindsey: why do I feel sleepy?

She takes a bite of Chocolate

Chase: uhhh Lindsey, after sugar perks you up, it makes you more tired then before

Lindsey: oh I see…..

She falls to the ground and is snoring

Chris: well it would seems Lindsey couldn't keep going

Owen: I can do this in my sle-

Owen falls asleep

Bren: sure you can

6 more hours later

DJ, Trent, Tia, Jak, Kat, Chase, Kenny, Sam, Hao, Andrew, Heather fell asleep

Bren: well Aries looks like its you and me

Aries: yeah….ummmm look

Bren looks down and all he sees is Owen's discarded clothes

Ean: don't tell me….

Chris: yep, beans and sleep equal odd sleep walking

Owen is naked sleep walking past AJ and making her throw up

Confession cam, AJ: OH MAN THAT'S SO WRONG (She throws up in the stall)

Chris: so anyone want to go to sleep yet

Aries: I been to juvie, I can take anything

Chris: anything?

Aries: Anything!

Chris: even Titanic, Directors cuts

Aries' eyes widen

Chris pops the DVD in the portable DVD play and hooks it to a computer so it's coming up on a screen

After the movie at around 3 in the morning AJ fell asleep along with Virona

Chris: wow you guys are pretty tough

In the distance we hear a huge fart

Chris: I take it the beans made it out alright

Confession cam, Bren: no Idea how I am gonna survive this season

Confession cam, Ean: man this is murder but I will beat Bren.

Chris: alright then, let's see….Bren, Ean, Julianna, Carly, and Aries you all made it….but now its time for the dullest thing I can think off

Bren: even more dull then Titanic?

Chris: even more dull….AHEM

Chef comes out in a pink Tutu and starts doing ballot

Ean: kill me now

Aries: ok that's even creepier then the guy who burns stuff back at home

After the 2 hour "ballot" recital only Bren, Carly, and Ean are awake

Chris: wow, now that's tough, give yourself a pat on the back

Bren: Yawn, shut it……

Bren closes his eyes and falls asleep

Carly: aww man, I may be with a hot guy….but I have to beat him……huh?

Carly notices something

Carly: Hey its big foot

Ean and Chris looks at the direction

Chris: oh that's just the Sasquatchinakwa, don't bug him, he won't bug you

Carly: but I wanted to meet big foot

She pulls out a camera and chases it

Ean: that girl is messed up

Chris: heh, I seen worse

Flashback of Izzy making the tower of fire

The duo hears a low scream and Carly comes back with some purple fur

Ean: umm don't tell me you…..

Carly: I did

Chris: Carly that is messed up

Carly: yeah…..oh man I feel so tired

Ean: yeah me too….

Chris: well looks like its time for-

The 2 punches Chris in the chest and Carly falls asleep then Ean

Chris coughing: oh that's it….I didn't want to do this

Chris pulls out a megaphone and a soccer horn and uses the soccer horn to wake everyone up

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH CHRISWHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOING!??!!! (Chris what the heck are you doing)

Chris: The soaring Hawks win, and guess what; the Wolves get a double or nothing card for later on the show, but you got to vote someone off later tonight

Bren: yeah we know, but did you have to use the soccer horn?

Chris: nope, but it's funny that way

At noon the next day

Bren: YAWN look guys, no one wants to leave and no one is at fault…..so I say we draw straws and who ever has the lowest, we vote off the island, agreed?

Everyone agrees and draws a straw

(AN: I didn't know how to do it, so I used a dice to decide who would go, even I could have gone)

At the campfire

Everyone but Bren and Sam got a marshmallow

Chris: ok now….do or die….the winner is….Bren

Bren shakes Sam's hand

Sam: its ok, I lost due to luck of the draw, not because you hate me

Chase: see ya around

Sam: Chase good luck

Sam gives Chase a big kiss and leaves via the boat of losers

Chris: alright campers, tomorrow is the next challenge

Bren: what?

Chris: why not, it's funny that way

Bren: yawn…fine but wake us up with a soccer horn and I swear you are dead

Chris grins and pockets a soccer horn

Screen Fades to black

Video message from home, to Trent: The scene is a nice house, with a man in a lawyer's suit and a mom sewing on a couch

Man: Son I want you to know that we are proud of you, when you fell off that cliff but survived, we knew you were tough

Women: I sent more guitar strings for you, hope it helps

Man: hope you last a little longer and Gwen says hi from home

Message ends

AN: sorry Sam….I felt badly but you got taken out by luck, please forgive me


	6. IF you can Dodge a Wrench you can

AN: ok now then, I will be doing another classic, after this and maybe another one, I will start to get into making newer challenges, I mean its tough doing this, making challenges that is within the realm of reality and not get into magic or such. Enjoy

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had the awake-athon and everyone did pretty well, Carly met big foot, then took big fur HAHAHAHAHA and Ean took the win, but the Wolves gained a double or nothing card to use later, what will happen today on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song plays

Opens to the Wolves with Aries doing pushups in the cabin with the wolves watching in awe (it's the morning BTW)

Aries: 993….994….995…..996…

Bren: YAWN I am impressed

Chase: Big time

Confession cam, Chase: I feel bad that Sam had to go but I will play as hard as I can for the both of us.

Aries:….997…..998….999….1000. Ok now that the morning exorcise is done, lets get ready for the challenge

Bren: Yeah….YAWN man I am beat, last night was so hard on me….I think I will be out for this challenge…..

Bren falls back asleep and Kenny pokes him

Kenny: dude I think he is out for the day

Aries: fine….let me carry him

Heather: just leave him, he is dead weight right now

Aries: I may not like you guys but we are a team

Hao: I agree with Heather, he is useless like this

Confession cam, Aries: ok Heather and Hao, those 2 are a pain, and Bren, I may not be his friend but back in Juvie we respect each other, why? Easy, more allies means you break out easier.

Aries carries Bren over his shoulder and everyone meets at the mess hall

Chris: Greetings Campers, today we will be playing a gym game as old as gym class its self

Lindsey: this seems familiar

Lindsey gets nailed in the face by a dodge ball thrown by Chris

Chris: it should be, we will be playing oddball

Ean: nice

DJ: oh man…this won't be pretty

Trent: this should be fun

AJ: I don't know, I never did like dodge ball.

Chris: meet at the dodge ball hall

Screen fades to white and goes back at the hall

Owen: heheheh that tickles

Chris: ok the rules are simple, throw a ball, hit an opponent, and win. If you catch a ball someone can come back in, and the person who threw the ball leaves. 5 rounds, 5 members on each team. Lets do it.

Aries sets Bren on the bench to let him sleep.

Aries: Ok Kenny, Chase, Hao, Owen, and Me will go in the first round.

Hawk Side

Ean: Ok lets see…..Me, Trent, Isobel, DJ, and Tia, lets go out and beat em

The 2 teams go out and Chef signals the game to start

Ean: Take this

Ean throws a fast one nailing Owen in the head

Owen: Zatch Bell Fan fiction on ….ohhhhh

Owen falls to the ground K.

Ean: I didn't mean to throw so hard

Aries: Oh yeah…

Aries throws a fast one won Isobel but she dodges

Confession cam, Isobel: I learned new martial arts, I just couldn't wait to test them out on Hao

Isobel: DEADLY ART, CURSE OF THE CHILDREN

Isobel throws a fast one at Hao hitting him in the crotch

Trent: that's gotta hu-

Aries knocks Trent in the head K. him.

Isobel: Hurt?

Trent:….

Isobel: ummm you ok

Chris: don't worry this happens every 2 or 3 episodes, he will be alright.

Ean takes 2 dodge balls and knocks Aries and Chase out

Kenny: oh yeah….Bring it on

Ean and Isobel grin

Confession cam, Kenny: Ok maybe I bit off more then I can chew

Isobel and Ean bombard Kenny with dodge ball taking him out

Wolf stand

Aries: this is bad, I am good at dodge ball but Bren's Brother is really good. We need Bren

Everyone but Hao and Heather agree

Heather: well if you losers can't pull your own weight then I guess we should lose

Kenny: look lay off, sheese. I don't see you doing anything

After 4 more rounds the Soaring Hawks Beat the Wolves, mostly due to Ean and without the aid of Bren

Chris: And the winner is-

Bren: ISN'T DECIDED

Everyone looks at the now awake Bren

Bren: we still have a double or nothing card

Aries: yeah we do

Chris: so Bren you want to use it?

Bren: I do

Chris: ok the sudden death match is simple….one on one, one dodge ball for each player….one person leaves a winner, and other leaves a loser

Bren: I will go out for the wolves

Ean: I will fight for the Hawks

Confession cam, Heather: if Bren loses, that would help me get rid of him so I don't have to worry about him later

The duo goes on opposite ends each holding a ball.

Chris: on your mark, get set…..DODGE

Ean throws his fast ball at Bren but Bren dodges

Bren: I always was good at this game

Bren runs near the center line and throws a super fast ball knocking Ean into the wall

Confession cam, Ean: I never could beat the guy in Dodge ball

Chris: and the winner by an upset, Bren and the Howling Wolves

Aries: now that's cool

Chase: yeah nice going Bren

Kenny: you rock

DJ to Ean: its ok dude

Tia: we don't blame you

Isobel: don't worry we won't vote you off

At the campfire

Everyone but Trent and DJ got a marshmallow

Chris: ok lets see, who gets the last marshmallow….DJ your safe

Trent: its cool dudes, besides I was getting tired of being hurt

Trent walks on the dock but a floor board gave way and he falls in the water

Chris: well at least he didn't get hurt

A shark gets him

DJ: ummm…isn't someone gonna help him

Chris: nope….

In the back ground we can hear Trent screaming for help

The screen turns blank

Video message from home, to Carly

It's a group of people all wearing a I Heart Bigfoot shirts

Guy in Front (he is wearing a President Pin): Carly hey nice going finding Big foot, you get to go up to rank 2, that's under me, hope you win Total Drama Island.

Video Ends

AN: ok hope you liked that chapter, the last Scene between me and Ean was a parody of the movie Dodge ball, great movie btw.


	7. The big Search for Talent

AN: Ok time for another classic, then we can move on to more new challenges

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we played Dodge ball and we had a great time. The Hawks beat the wolves but Bren played Double or Nothing making the Wolves win instead. Trent left the island, but will the Wolves win again? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Goes to a Scene with the Hawks at the campfire (in the afternoon)

Ean: so guys, what's the plan for today?

Kat:….

DJ: how about we go swimming

Tia: I'm in

The 2 are about to go when Chris stops them

Chris: Sorry but we got another challenge today

Chris gets all the teams together at the auditorium

Owen: What happened to the Arena

Chris: Tore it down

Owen: oh….I liked it

Bren: Dude we all did

Chris: Today's Challenge will be a Talent Show, pick 3 campers and the camper who gets the most points, voted by Chef, gains invincibility as well as new Beds for the Cabin

Aries: that would be nice, the beds are harder then the floors back in Juvie

Chris: you can use any talent, but it has to be Legal

Looks at a peeved Aries

Chris: meet back here in 3 hours, ok Dismissed

Wolf Side

Aries: so what do we have?

Bren: I got martial Arts….you can throw stuff at me and I can punch it, with myself blindfolded

Aries: I like it

Heather: Well I can do Ballot

Owen: yeah right, all you did first season was embarrass Gwen on National T.V.

Heather: well she had it coming.

Owen: What Ever….Hey Aries watch this

Owen drinks a full gallon of Juice

Owen Burping: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Or Zeeeeeeed if you're Canadian, yeah its true, in Canada Z is pronounced Zed)

Aries:….eh I guess you can use it, never seen anyone burp the entire alphabet in one go

Heather: WHAT YOU WOULD CHOOSE HIM OVER ME!?!?

Confession cam, Heather: THAT FATTY IS SUCH A PAIN!!!!

Aries: we just need one more act

Andrew: I got a talent for impersonation.

Aries: it will have to do

Hawk Side

Ean: so what should we do for the acts?

Julianna: I can sing a bit, I could sing a song

Ean: ummm something wrong?

Julianna: I have a bit of stage fright

Ean: well imagine everyone in their underwear, trust me it always works

Julianna blushes at this comment

DJ: I could-

Tia: no ribbon!

DJ: never mind

Virona: I could dance….see watch

She does the dance of the Cobra and Ean falls to the ground

Kat:…I don't think that's a good idea, I could try gymnast tics

Isobel: I know Martial Arts, maybe I could break stuff

Ean gets up

Ean: I'm in for that

At the Stage

Chris: ok now that we have the talent or lack of it. First up is Isobel for the Hawks

Isobel uses her fists to smash a log, then a brick, then a crash test dummy dressed up as Hao

Confession cam, Hao: ok now I am scared of her

Chef gave her a 7/10

Chris: not bad, next up is Andrew for the wolves.

Andrew walks up.

Andrew: in normal: see if you recognize this one

Andrew sounding like a certain black haired, mean host: Last time on Total Drama Island, I tortured the campers so much, that my mommy hated me for it

Everyone Laughs

Chris pulls out the classic theater hook and pulls Andrew off Stage

Chris: ok that's it, stop laughing, ok what Chef thinks

The meter says 3/10

Chris: could have been better, ok Julianna come on up

Julianna: ahem…..Oh Say can you….umm see

Julianna is sweating and nervous but then she hits a high note and cracks Bren's glasses

Chris: umm yeah, let's skip it

Chef gives her a 1/10

Chris: ok next up is Owen

Owen does the Burping the alphabet and gains 5/10

Chris: ok next up is Kat

Kat does a great gymnastics routine and earns 8/10

Chris: ok last on the chopping block is Bren for the wolves

Bren walks up and puts in a blindfold.

Confession cam, Hao: I Can't let Bren get good a good score

Bren gives the signal and Chase tosses a rock at Bren who in turn smashes it in mid flight

Bren: Next

Aries tosses a log and which Bren Punches and smashes

Bren: Next

Hao gets in front of Chase who was going to toss a brick but instead toss a potted cactus

Bren punches it but he hits the cactus part

Bren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bren's hand is full of needles

Chris: ouch, let's see what Chef thinks….wow

Bren gets 10/10 because it was so funny

Chris: HAHAHAHAHA well the wolves win the beds and invincibility, Hawks meet me at the campfire, again.

Campfire

Everyone but Julianna and Ean gets a marshmallow

Chris: ok the winner is…Ean

Ean takes the marshmallow and Julianna walks to the dock

Ean: good job, at least you tried

Julianna: Thanks.

She leaves and Chris turns to the campers

Chris: you people are losing it, I don't think any of you will win this show

Isobel kicks Chris in the shin

Confession cam, Chris: ok I wish she beat up on Hao instead of me

Chris: alright get some sleep tomorrow we will be seeing more challenges

Screen goes blank

Video message from home, for Isobel

It's just a woman sitting on a couch

Woman: Hi honey, sorry that Dad isn't here, he is busy right now, when I saw you jumping off that cliff that made me worried but it's great to know your ok. And remember, women are strong, so beat up on any boy who gives you grief.

Video Ends

An: ok hope you liked that, Julianna sorry about taking you off.


	8. Lord of Total Drama Island Part 1

AN: ok time for another chapter, and man the latest episode was so funny; Mr. Coconut….that was made in Parody of Castaway. Man the writers sure know how to make you laugh. Because I liked that episode, guess what, you get to see that episode done right here, enjoy.

Chris: Last Time on Total drama Island, We had the campers do a Talent Show and some talents were bad but some were good, Bren won for the Wolves but only because he punched a cactus and made Chef Laugh. Julianna was voted off, This Week I get to torture them more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

It's raining real hard

Chris on Speaker: Attention Campers, All events will be canceled for today, but Tomorrow we will we be having a hard challenge. So the day is yours, of course I doubt in this rain you could do anything, enjoy.

Confession cam, Chris: Dude the rain here is messed up, it's like the first Season….I wonder what ever happened to Mr. Coconut.

Wolf Cabin

Chase: Hey Bren you ok?

Bren has a bandage on his right hand

Bren: I will be fine, now Hao….

Hao: look I said I was sorry.

Confession cam, Hao: I am not sorry; I don't care if Bren got hurt

Owen: man its raining hard, it almost seems familiar….eh.

Heather: Owen you moron it was like First Season.

Owen: Oh yeah

Aries: I saw that episode back in juvie; I won the T.V. rights in a card game. Man that was a good episode

Lindsey: I am glad I didn't have to do that. Heather would have made me her slave on the island.

Heather: Shut it

Kenny: dude anyone see Andrew?

Everyone looks around

Hawk Side

Ean: so guys what do you want to do?

DJ: I brought some cards we could play poker

Tia: I'm in

AJ: not me, I am not really good at poker

Kat: someone is in here

Ean: huh?

Kat points up to see Andrew dressed as Freddy Kruger (Knives in place of his claws) on the ceiling

Andrew: uh oh

Ean cracks his knuckles and sends Andrew flying out

Isobel: good call

Jak: Ditto

At night the rain grew and the cabins are swept away to another Island

Next morning

Chris: Uh Chef, is this apart of the challenge?

He points to the bare spots where the cabins used to be

Chef: no and the camera all over the place show them not on the island

Chris: WHAT?!?!?!

Confession cam, Chris: Ok for everyone watching, First Season, I just did that to punk them, and I only made them "stranded" on another end of Total Drama Island, even I have limits.

Bren Opens the door to get Breakfast and lands in the water

Bren: ok this is weird….

Kenny looks out

Kenny: Dude, this isn't camp

Owen: oh no…NOT AGAIN….hey look

Owen points to a coconut that floating that has a red smile

Owen: OH CAT IN THE HAT IT IS

Owen jumps in and Grabs him

Heather: not again….

Hawk Cabin

DJ is in the water because he walked out and so did Ean

Ean: great we are stranded

Virona: cool just like Lord of the Flies

Ean: oh yeah, Great Book

Virona: I know, I liked the scene where Piggy got killed

Confession cam, Ean (Also the confession cam is just a background of palm trees and a turtle that moves in the background): Ok that girl is creeping me out.

The 2 teams meet on Shore

Aries: Ok let's review; we are washed up on an Island

Ean: True

Aries: we are all alone and Chris probably set this up as a survival challenge

Confession cam, Chris: WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY, IF THEY GET KILLED I WILL LOSE MY JOB!!!

Heather: well I say it's every team for themselves

Aries: I have no objection

Ean: Guys?

DJ: I say we work together

Tia: Ditto

Virona: forget you guys

She runs into the forest of palm trees

Bren:….well I say we look around the island and maybe form teams

The teams split up and walk in the forest, Kenny and Chase fallow Bren

Kenny: Bren dude, I say lets work together, to be honest I don't Trust everyone else but you and Chase

Chase: Ditto

Bren: you guys….well I guess we could work together.

Confession cam, Bren: when Kenny and Chase asked me to play leader, I was so happy, back home, I never did have many friends.

Owen and Mr. Coconut are on the shore eating banana

Owen: so how was life, I know it's been a while but I am sorry I didn't call or anything.

Mr. Coconut:….

Owen: HAHAHAHAHA yeah you're right

Heather, Ean, DJ, Carly, Isobel, Kat, Tia, AJ, Andrew, Jak, Lindsey, and Aries decided to work together, with Aries as Leader and Ean as 2nd in command.

Hao went in the woods alone.

Bren's group found a cave and settled in it.

Bren: So Kenny any idea where we are?

Kenny: dude no idea

Chase: well I Read a lot of books so I think we are on a Pacific Island (AN: ok I know what your thinking, how could some cabins get so far….look it's a cartoon you don't like it, stop reading)

Bren: yikes….well I guess we should make some tools and hunt some food

Kenny and Chase start on some tools because Bren still had his hurt hand

Aries group is starting to make some Bamboo huts (Minus Heather who refused to work)

Aries: ok be careful

Lindsey: Wow, you're pretty good at this kind of stuff

Aries: my dad is a builder back at home, I get it from him.

AJ: How long do you think someone will look for us

Heather: Never, no one would look for us, Chris is probably laughing at us.

Confession cam, Chris: (he is crying) WHERE ARE THEY, look if you campers are watching this, I am sorry for being mean to you guys, I only do it because I get paid so much.

Lindsey: Heather, even me during the first season could see that Chris would at least try to help us, he isn't heartless.

Ean: She is Right

Virona jumps into the clearing they are in.

Virona: hey what's up

AJ: hey Virona

Virona: I brought some fruit

She drops some Bananas and mangos on the ground which everyone eats.

Carly: yay food

Aries: Thanks.

Hao in the middle of the forest.

Confession cam, Hao: people may think I am weak but I am strong to be on my own.

Hao takes off his shirt and he has almost a 6 pack.

Hao takes a deep breath and runs into a cave (not Bren's cave) and sees a boar

Hao: Lunch time….

Moves to Bren's group who made some bow and arrows and Bren is using his Bokuto that he had with him in his free hand.

Bren: Ok let's go get something to eat

The trio head to a Cave and they smell some cooking meat inside

Kenny: do you smell roasted steak?

Chase: more like Chicken

They go in and see Hao cooking a boar on a makeshift spit

Hao: oh hey guys

Kenny: Hao? Did you kill a boar?

Hao: no I found it dead, yeah muscle for brain.

Bren: we need some meat, please let us have some.

Hao:…I don't think s-

Bren holds his Bokuto and Kenny loads an Arrow and so does Chase.

Hao: fine….like you would shoot but go ahead, sit down, and we could eat.

Aries Group

Aries: Well I guess we are done with the huts.

Jak: yeah not ba-

Jak trips on a root and twists his ankle

Ean: dude you ok?

Jak: I think so, my foot feels bad

Kat: let me see….ouch, you got a twisted ankle, and you won't be on that for a while.

Jak: harsh.

Carly: big time

Owen at the beached cabin.

Owen: so Mr. Coconut, I think we have enough food to last us for months

Mr. Coconut:…

Owen: Yeah you're right.

Owen is starting to grow a large beard

Confession cam, Chris: Ok now I am scared, what will happen. Look viewers, if you know where they are send me their location. See ya later.

Screen goes blank.

AN: ok this is the first chapter of a two part chapter, I loved the whole stranded on an Island bit, and I think Chris would be upset if they were really in danger. So hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. Lord of Total Drama Island Part 2

AN: ok time for part 2

A worried Chris: umm Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers got washed away, I have no idea what happened so I guess I am praying they return to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

The Aries Huts, it's been 2 days since they washed up

Aries walks out stretching

Aries: YAWN, man….one would thing a grass bed would be comfy….its not.

Heather: worse bed ever

Confession cam, Aries: I had to be the leader, or else everyone would crack, I couldn't find Bren and his Group but I am sure he is ok, Owen is still crazy, and it would seem Mr. Coconut won't talk to him or something like that.

At Bren's Cave

Hao is keeping watch outside the cave while Bren and Kenny are asleep.

Chase. So Hao…why did you pull a Heather on us last season?

Hao: still mad about that? Well keep this under your hat but the reason is that….ok you got to promise not to tell anyone

Chase: I promise

Hao: well there is this family back home, they so poor, you see they need the money or else they will starve, they barely can make it as it is. So I came to TDI to see if I can earn the money.

Chase: Wow I didn't know….sorry about that

Hao: its ok….beside if I don't win this I can at least get a job or something.

Chase: yeah….anyway I better wake Bren and Kenny so we can go hunting.

Chase is about to wake Bren when everyone hears sort of a hunting cries

Bren wakes up: what was that?

Hao: no idea

Owen at the cabin

Owen: MR. COCONUT WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME

Mr. Coconut:…

Owen: COME ON!!

Aries huts

AJ: what was that?

Andrew: no idea

Virona: ditto

Aries: well let's stay calm….we should stay together, as well as find Bren and his Group

Confession cam, Andrew: ok even I was scared at the time.

Tia: umm Aries a little help

Aries: why?

Tia: DJ won't come out of the hut, he is too scared.

Aries: he can stay in there if he wants

Bren's Group

The 4 put on some black charcoal and berry paint on their faces so they can hunt, Bren now can use his right hand with his Bokuto, Hao isn't using anything and Kenny and Chase are using bow and arrows.

Confession cam, Chef: man Chris is really worried, I wonder if he always cared about them

The 4 walks to the shore and notice some huts

Hao: it must be the other group

DJ walks out and notices them

DJ: AHHHHHH HEAD HUNTERS

Virona: Head Hunters? Cool

Carly: DJ cool it, its just Bren and his group

DJ: how do you know….

Carly: how many head hunters have wooden swords

DJ: true

Bren: hey guys

Aries: ok what's with the war paint?

Bren: we were hunting for what ever made that sound

Owen in his hunter outfit walks into the scene (Mr. Coconut in his arms)

Owen: hey guys, any idea what that sound was?

Hao: no idea

Jak comes out with Bamboo Crutches

Bren: what happened?

Jak: just a sprain

Bren: that's terrible

Jak: it's cool

The hunting cries can be heard again

Bren: if it none of use making the noise then….

DJ: WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!! AHHHHH

Confession cam, Tia: Mom always said I was the calm one

Aires: look everyone calm down

AJ: I am Calm

Virona: so I wonder who else is here

Owen: Mr. Coconut what do you think?

Mr. Coconut:…

Aries: ok that its

Aries takes Mr. Coconut and smashes him with his foot (AN: yeah it's cruel but it had to be done)

Owen: OH CASTAWAY NOOOOOO

Ean: bout time someone did that.

Bren: I say we go and investigate, Me Chase, Kenny, Ean, and Aries will go, everyone else stay here

The group walks to the sound that occasionally happens and after 10 minutes of walking they run into some head hunters.

Head hunter group and Bren's Group: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aries: wait a minute, your not head hunters

Head hunter Leader: and your not natives….

Bren: who are you

Leader: you won't believe us, we were interns on a reality show but some rain washed us away, we been here for 2 years now.

Bren: this show wouldn't happen to be Total Drama Island would it?

Leader: yeah.

Kenny: dude we are on the show, its season 3

Leader: no way….

Bren: it's true.

They hear a helicopters near the beach

Leader: what the heck?

They all run to the beach to see some RCMP officers and rescue helicopters

RCMP officer: ok kids we found you, Chris told us to find you and take you back home

Intern Leader: Oh thank you, now I can go home

Officer: who is that?

Bren: an Intern for the show

Officer: oh, Chris told me not to rescue them just you.

Intern Leader: what?!?!?!

Every Camper on the helicopter with the interns watching from below upset

The campers return and are at the campfire back in their own teams

Chris: good to know your back, now I told you to vote for someone on any team and to vote to see who leave, yeah I know but someone has to leave the island….the one who is leaving, is Jak.

Ean: sorry but we don't want you to hurt your ankle anymore

Jak: it's cool

Bren: take care

After Jak leaves Chris turns to the campers

Chris: campers, sorry about that, I didn't know that happened, most of the mayhem here is done by me, and I make sure you at least can survive

Andrew: Like Jigsaw

Chris:….yeah well go back to your cabins (they were shipped back) and rest. This show isn't over.

Screen goes blank.

AN: hope you liked this 2 part chapter.


	10. Up a creek without a Canoe

AN: Ok time for another chapter, now I want to know if I am doing your guy's characters ok, or if I need to work on anything.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers got swept away to another Island, and boy it was pretty interesting, according to them, they had their own Tribes and even met some old Interns, this week we will be doing a pretty cool challenge, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays.

Opens to the Soaring Hawks Cabin

DJ is asleep with his leg chained to the floor

Confession cam, Tia: I swear, my brother is such a baby at times I wonder if he really is a man.

Tia to Ean: say, why don't we…

She wispers in his ear

Ean: I like it.

Ean gets near DJ

Ean: AHHHH ALIENS ARE HERE THEY WANT TO EAT OUR BRAINS

DJ wakes up and runs out of the cabin with the chain still on his leg and some floor board being dragged.

Tia: DJ WAIT YOUR ON SCARE TACTICS.

Confession cam, Tia: I just know I am going to be sued from the show for that line. (AN: on SCFI there is a show like Punked called Scare Tactics.)

DJ comes back

DJ: ok Tia, haha very funny, well not to me. You know I get scared easly.

AJ: we know, and boy it is funny.

Confession cam, DJ: dude it's not cool to scare a brother like that.

The campers head to the mess hall where the Wolves are eating…well trying to eat Chef's cooking.

Chris: glad you guys can join us. Today's challenge will be a bit of a mix of out canoe trip and camping episode. You guys will canoe to Boney Island, set camp at each of your desinaged zones, and come back. The first to come back _alive _win invincabilty as well as pizza for the whole cabin.

Owen: Holy cow, that's aswsome.

Chris: I know. So anyway, eat up and head to the docks, oh and word of warning, and DJ, Owen, and heather already know this. Don't take anything back from Boney Island, or you will cursed until the ends of time.

Virona: cool

Owen: Holy Cow on a Cow sandwitch, you are crazy.

Virona: you just figured it out huh?

Andrew: everyone figured it out

Confession cam, Heather: I swear I am gonna kill them….

Confession cam, Virona: its know wonder Izzy likes him, then again she is my cousin

At the docks

Chris: campers, make sure its 3 to a conoe, or in Owens case, him and someone strong….that means Aries or Bren heheheheh.

The campers get in canoes and shove off (you can imangine who was in what) and when they arrive at the shore of Boney Island the teams decide to go their separate ways.

Wolf side

Bren: ok I can't make heads or tails of this map

Andrew: man this is like the area from Creature of the black lagoon.

Heather: let me see…..well you moron it would seem you were reading it upside down.

Bren: sorry that I am bad at reading maps…sheese.

Aries: yeah lay off, why don't you pull your own weight around here.

Chase: ditto

Kenny: I agree

Lindsey: I know, isn't she such a jerk?

Confession cam, Heather: man I hate this show

Hao: let me see the map….hmmmm ok we need to travel west then north at the ribbed rocks

Owen: mmmmm ribs

Hawk Side

DJ: DUDE WE ARE LOST!!!

Isobel: DJ, please shut up

Ean: yeah, we are not lost

Virona: besides its peaceful out, hey you like animals, look Vultures

She points up to see some Vultures circling the group.

DJ: AHHHHHHHHH

DJ runs ahead and lands in some quicksand

Tia: sometimes I wonder

Ean: yeah

AJ: Yeah….

The group gets DJ out and it moves to Wolf side who found the camp site

Bren: I can set up the tents, I been in boy scouts.

Aries: really? Me too

Everyone looks at him like he was crazy

Aries: what? I was in cub scouts, moved to Boy scouts before I went to juvie

Owen: wow, that's cool, I was in Cub scouts too but they kicked me out when I ate al the popcorn I had to sell.

Everyone looks at Owen like he was crazy.

Hao comes back with some dead rabbits

Heather: ew gross, you don't expect me to eat rabbits

Hao: well the menus includes, rabbits, dirt, grass, or Left Overs from Lunch

Everyone says Rabbits

Heather: fine

Lindsey: I love the outdoors, its good for my tan

She pulls out a book and starts to read.

Heather: wow, Lindsey reading, that's a shocker.

Aires: shut up.

Hawk Side

They found their site but they are having trouble with the food.

DJ: no way, we are not eating Bunny (DJ brought Bunny with him)

Virona: aww come on, I am good with rabbit stew

Ean: come on, its his Pet, cut him some slack

Isobel: Rabbit would be nice

AJ: that's gross, I like beef but Rabbit is pushing it.

DJ: thank you.

They hear growling

Kat: ummm did Chris ever say if their were bears out here?

DJ: umm in Season one. Why?

The bear walks out

DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Bunny jumps out of DJ's hands and gets near the bear

DJ: NO!!!

The bear eats bunny in one gulp

DJ: NOOO NOT BUNNY

Virona: aww I wanted to eat it.

The bear chases them up a tree

Kat: well this stinks. I wonder how the wolves are doing

Wolf Side

The wolves are having roasted rabbit

Aries: Got to say Bren, this rabbit is pretty good.

Owen: Last season he made Fugu blind folded

Aries: freaked Chris out?

Kenny: dude heck yeah.

Aries laughs

Chase: so Heather want some?

Heather: no way, I rather smell Owen after he eats beans

Owen rips a big one near Heather

Heather: OH MAN

She passes out

Owen: sorry

Lindsey: it's ok

It starts to rain

Owen: Holy cow on a cow sandwitch, with a side helping of cow.

The wolves get in their tents to rest

Hawk side

Virona: well, guess I won't need a shower

Ean just sighs

The next day

The Hawks had a sleepless night but they made it to the caneos before the Wolves

Virona: lets do it

They shove off just as the wolves get to the shore

Owen: holy cow on a cow sandwitch, with a side helping of cow with cow on top, we are not gonna make it

Aries: like heck we won't, come on

They try to get ahead but the Hawks make it back to Chris before the wolves.

Heather in the caneo: Great just Great, you losers got us to lose.

Aries who happened to sit next to here pushes her into the water.

Everyone including Chris claps there hands.

Confession cam Heather (who is dripping wet): I hate everyone here.

Campfire

Everyone but Lindsey and Heather got a marshmallow

Chris: Campers, it was quite a rough night, wasn't it?

Everyone nods

Chris: so Lindsey, Heather, its time to see which one of you is the lesser of 2 evils….Lindsey, your safe

Heather: WHAT NO WAY

Owen: look Heather, I can say a nice thing about everyone, including Chris and Chef, but you….nope can't think of a thing.

Bren: we all voted for you to leave,

Heather: so you would rather have the moron then me?

Lindsey: yep, so see ya

Heather: I refuse to leave

Chef Grabs Heather like a sack of patatoes and drops her on the boat.

Moves to the Hawk cabin where they enjoy a good meal of pizza

AJ: man this stuff is good.

DJ: I agree….but I miss bunny

DJ bursts into tears

Tia: DJ, please stop, your getting the pizza water logged.

Ean: yeah

The screen goes blank

Video message from home, for Virona

Its Izzy: hey Virona how is my favorite cousin, man when you did that topless dive, I never would have had the guts to do it, tell Owen I said Hi. And I hope you win this.

Video Ends

AN: ok what do you think? Also I am planning on making another fanfiction, but I want an idea, should I do a Shaman King or a Star Wars Clone Wars one, tell me in your reviews, Kay.

Also I have a riddle, At night they come without being summoned, and at day break they leave without being taken.

The first review I read that has the correct answer, wins the team invincibility. Also you got to tell me your character, because I forget who is who. Ok Thanks


	11. Run to the Moon

AN: ok the riddle, well the answer is Stars, and the chapter Title I parodied from the book of a similar plot called," Run to the Sun"

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had to go camping on Boney Island. DJ got freaked out as always, Heather was a pain, and Bren was a good cook. Heather being a pain had to be voted off. This episode will have chases, guns, and maybe even some broken bone right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to an Air horn waking everyone up.

Aries is the first to run out (he is wearing a prison uniform BTW)

Aries: ok Chris, what do you want!!!

Everyone walks out tired and annoyed

Chris: morning campers, today I have a special Challenge.

Isobel sarcastically: aren't they all special?

Chris: yeah, today it will be hunter VS hunted

Owen: sweet, I hope I get to hunt DJ again

Confession cam, Owen: oh man, I loved the deer hunt challenge; hunting DJ was such a thrill for me….at least until he pushed me off the cliff

Chris: it will be the Wolves hunting the Hawks

Hawks: WHAT!?!?

Chris: now here the rules, the Hawks get a 10 minute head start into the woods, and the wolves hunt them using paintballs

Chef drops a crate of paint ball guns and spare ammo

Chris: now to win, the Wolves have to hunt all the Hawks, but if they fail to do it by sundown, the Hawks win

Virona: so basically we have to last the longest

Chris: yep

Confession cam, Carly: finally a simple challenge, nothing can go wrong with this one

Kenny: ALRIGHT TIME TO HUNT YAHOO

Chris: alright, lets do this

Owen: without breakfast?

Chris: sorry I forgot to mention, the winner get a 5 star dinner, and the losers get's chefs special

Chef holds up a pot of green stuff which inside has a floating eyeball, some flies, and what looks to be a human foot sticking out

Confession cam, Owen: ok even I wouldn't eat that

Confession cam, Ean: gross….

Chris: oh yeah, the loser do earn a double or nothing card at least

Bren: better then nothing I suppose

The Hawk's and wolves get dressed and the Hawks walk into the woods

Chris: ok now we wait 10 minutes

10 minutes later

Chris: ok begin

The wolves go into he wolves

Carly: this seems simple….I mean what can go wro-

She falls into a pit trap

Confession cam, Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN I CAN"T BELIEVE SHE FELL FOR THAT, FORGOT TO MENTION THAT CHEF LEFT SOME TRAPS FOR THE WOLVES, I GAVE THE HAWKS SOME MAPS TO LOCATE THE TRAPS HAHAHAHAHA

Carly: owww….

Bren: you ok?

Andrew jumps in and helps her out, but then he is stuck

Andrew: ok maybe I didn't think this one through

Bren uses his bokuto to help him out

Bren: ok guys we need to be careful with the traps

Aries: yeah that's true

Andrew walks forward and trips on a wire and sets off a suction dart trap covering him with them

Confession cam, Hao: what a moron

Hao: umm Andrew, don't move

Andrew pulls a dart off his nose and step back but falls into another pit

Lindsey: even I'm not that dumb

Hawk team

Ean: ok according to this map…we should stay near the caves here, because of the pit traps around it.

AJ: I agree

DJ: yeah, but what if we fall for the traps

Tia: then stay here

Confession cam, DJ: dude am I the only coward on the island?

Goes back to the wolves where a funny montage of Andrew setting off multiple traps, ranging from pits, boulders, and even the Sasquatchinakwa chasing them but Carly is smiling even when she is smiling.

Confession cam, Aries: if he sets off one more trap I swear I'm gonna kill him

The group hears some bird calls

Bren: hear that?

Carly: yeah

They look around and they see Virona

Aries: time to hunt some hawk

Everyone fires at her but she jumps in between Owen and Lindsey who when they try to shoot her they just hit each other in the head knocking them both out

Confession cam, Owen: man she is good, she still feels familiar

Confession cam, Lindsey: sorry guys….

Aries: man she is good.

They try to hit her but they keep missing

Bren: fine….

He closes his eyes then focus….

Bren: now

He quick draws his gun and hits Virona dead center on the forehead

Virona: owww….fine ok you win

Aries: good shot…I doubt the guards could shoot like you.

Bren: thanks

The group ditches Owen and Lindsey and look around

Andrew sets off another boulder trap and annoys the group yet again

Aries: will you stop setting off obvious traps.

Andrew: they are not obvious

Aries: yes they are

He points to a large neon sigh that says, "WARNING TRAP AHEAD"

Carly: I wonder why I never noticed that

Chase: that raises questions….

They hear a sound and Andrew set off a trap that let loose a bear

Andrew: uh guys….

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

They get chased by the bear and split up, Aries and Hao, Carly and Andrew, Chase and Kenny, and Bren on his own.

The bear chases Bren who in turn, punches the bear in the chest

Confession cam, Bren: not even a bear can scare me

The bear coughs up bunny who proceeds to run away

Bren: that was odd

Chase and Kenny

Chase to Kenny: ok I think we lost him

Kenny: how did you know it was a guy?

Chase: trust me I know

They hear Kat drinking from a stream

Chase: shhhh

They sneak up behind her

Kat without turn: I know your out there

Kenny fires but she dodges

Kat: I am not so easy to hit

She dodges the shots and knocks the guns out of their hands

Kenny: uh oh

She grabs them and tosses them into the stream

Chase: can't believe we loss….but still pretty cool moves

Kenny to Kat: hey good moves!

Kat smiles and runs off

Hao and Aries

Hao and Aries are looking for someone and they found DJ, Isobel, and Tia on the other side of a clearing

Hao: found ya

The 2 fire at them but they run further into the woods

Aires: after them

The 2 go across the clearing and fall into a pit trap

Confession cam, Chef who is holding a muddy shovel: man I am so good and digging holes

Tia, Isobel, and DJ come back to see Aries and Hao in the hole

Hao: pretty good plan, I got to say

Aries: shut up

Confession cam, DJ: can't believed it worked

Isobel: HAHAHAHAHAHA man you guys are lame

DJ sees Bunny

DJ: BUNNY YOU'RE ALIVE!

DJ gets bunny and hugs him

Confession cam, Tia: that is so cute

Andrew and Carly

Goes to Andrew and Carly who are hanging upside down in the classic rope hang trap, with AJ watching

Carly who is trying to keep her skirt up: never wear a skirt in a trap infested forest.

AJ: I agree, still I can't believe Andrew fell for that one

Andrew: shut up

Bren

Bren looks around and he sees Ean sitting a rock

Bren: hey Ean, what's up?

Ean: nothing, our team is hiding from the Hawks

Bren drops his gun and goes into a stance

Bren: Shall we?

Ean: oh yes

The 2 do a little sparing, with Bren doing Martial arts, with Ean doing more moves related to boxing until Bren and Ean hit each others faces at the same time sending both to the ground

Bren:…so want to finish?

Ean: later…it's sunset, so we better get back to camp

Screens goes to the camp where the campers are lined up

Chris: wow, I thought since the wolves had Bren, and Aries, I thought they would win, but Andrew….he set off 37 traps, anyway meet me back at the campfire

Confession cam, Owen: Andrew has got to go

Confession cam, Aries: you blew it Andrew

Confession cam, Carly: Andrew sorry

Confession cam, Kenny: you ruined the game for the team Andrew

Confession cam, Bren: sorry dude

Campfire

Everyone but Carly and Andrew got a marshmallow

Chris: it was a long day, but sorry dudes you loss…now one of you has got to pay the price….Andrew….sorry you have to go

Andrew: fine….

He walks to the boat of losers and leaves

Chef walks in the scene with the pot of something

Chris: Dinner is now served

The Wolves look at it funny

Moves to the Hawk Cabin where they are enjoying, steak, caviar, and other fancy foods

Virona: yummy

AJ: I agree

Boat of Losers

Andrew: so I loss, so what….I just let them a little surprise….hehehehe

Wolf Cabin

Bren notices something in Andrews Bunk

Bren: what's this?

He pulls the covers back to see a zombie on the bed

Bren:…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Boat of Loser

Andrew: I always was good at making fake monsters

Screens goes blank

Video Message From home, for DJ and Tia

Shows an African American Woman sitting on a couch

Woman: Hey you 2, how is it going, I wanted to say that your Mama is proud that you 2 are getting along, Tia you been a good girl and you been doing well. DJ…well your working on not being so scared. Hope you guys do well on the show see ya.

Video Ends

AN: I just couldn't kill off bunny, Mr. Coconut I could, but I got some reviews being upset that bunny "died" so I brought him back. Also AJ, Aries, and Kat got the riddle right (when I checked I last checked my reviews) but since Kat was first and since the creator made Aries and Kat I chose the next person to answer the riddle to decide, so Thank AJ AKE my friend Laruen who BTW made her own fanfictions, her Total drama island one is Great, I mean it, really funny. So look it up for me.


	12. I know what you did last Season

AN: ok time for more fun chapters. Yay to TDI, man when Duncan got voted off, I mean I knew he wasn't gonna win but still it was sad that he lost. Enjoy this chapter.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers played hunter and hunted, the Wolves just couldn't hunt the Hawks, shame too, but Andrew kept setting off traps and because of that he had to leave, this week we will be testing their courage again right here right now, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song plays

Opens to night time around the campfire, right about an hour after Andrew left

The teams are roasting marshmallow, minus Owen who is just eating them out of the bag.

Bren: isn't nice how we get to relax after a hard challenge.

Ean: yeah bro, shame you guys had to vote off Andrew

Aries: yeah but he messed us up.

They hear a buzzing

Bren: AHHHH BEE!!

Bren runs up a tree in a cartoon fashion to hide

Ean: umm Bren it's just flies....well dead flies, they smelled Owens gas

Owen rips a big one

Owen: sorry

Bren: oh...

He jumps down and sits on a log

Bren: sorry for panicking, I am super afraid of Bees

Aries: never would have thought you were scared of bees

Ean: yeah it's a lame fear

Bren: not as lame as your fear of Clowns

Ean: CLOWNS!! WHERE?!?!

Owen: no kidding, me I am scared of flying

Lindsey: I used to be scared of bad hair cuts but now it's walking in a minefield...in heels.

DJ: dude I can't touch a snake...not again

Kenny: I feel ya man, snakes....man they are messed up...no legs, scaly, it ain't right.

Confession Cam, Bren: so we were doing the whole, spill your fear thing, like First season, why do I have a bad feeling about this, anyway, Kat is scared of Drowning, Isobel doesn't like white rooms, and Chase is terrified of Oatmeal for some reason.

Hao: dude Chef in a Tutu...man when I saw that I was scared senseless

Virona: spiders....my little brother had a black widow for a pet (not a good pet but Izzy's family is crazy don't forget) and I woke up with web in my hair

Carly: being mauled by a bear....

Owen: yeah....I once got eaten by one

AJ: well, I am scared of monkeys (I know, I know Lauren but you didn't put your fear on your profile so just made this one ok thanks)

Tia: Height...like in a plane

Owen: yeah

Ean: ok Aries what's your fear?

Aries: ok I will spill it...but you have to promise you won't put it on the internet...

Everyone moves closer

Aries: I am scared of Horses

No one says anything

Hao:....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

In 1.12 seconds he is being pinned to a tree

Aries: shut it loser

Bren: that's not the worse fear, trust me, being scared of Green Jelly now that's lame

Aries: true but no one laughs at me and lives long

Bren: Aries stay calm or we will have to vote you off

Aries: fine

The next morning

Hawk cabin

Something tickles DJ's nose waking him up with a look of a snake right in front of his face

DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone wakes ups

Virona: what hap- Oh I see, you woke up to a snake.

DJ: yeah dude

Everyone moves to the mess hall where Chris and Chef are waiting

Chris: mornin everyone

DJ: did you have anything to do with the snake in my bed

Chris: yep, today we will be having a challenge to test your bravery....now the rules are simple, you have face your fear

Owen: no...Not the plane

Confession cam, Owen: I can't go on a plane...not again....

Chris: ok then, Bren I found a bee hive outside, I need you to get it for me

Bren looks scared

Chris: Hao, we have a ballot recital complementary of Chef

Hao: no....no

Chris: ooooh Virona, I found a spider, and it needs a friend

Virona: oh crud.

Confession cam, Chris: I know its Cruel but hey it's funny.

Owen and Tia are put in the rickety plane and flown around the Island by Chef

Owen and Tia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Confession cam, Tia: I couldn't do it...

Tia jumps out of the plane and uses the parachute to land safely

Owen: NO WAY MAN I AIN'T DOIN THIS

He jumps too and lands safely

Confession cam, Chef: I lose more friends that way

DJ and Kenny have a garter snake put in front of them

Chris: now all you have to do is pet it, that's it

DJ gulps

Kenny:...I can't do it...no I can't do it

DJ touches the snake but when it flicks its tongue out DJ loses it and runs off

Chris: well that's one point for the Hawks

Moves to Bren who is trying to figure out how to get the hive

Bren: hmmmm....

Bren pokes the hive with his Bokuto which was a big mistake, he gets chased by some bees and has to run into the river to avoid them

Confession cam, Bren (who is dripping wet): I got scared of bees when I was still living in Alaska (I now live in Idaho in Real life) I was about 8 years old and I was eating some ice cream on a summer day, well I was sitting on the asphalt when a bumble bee stung me for no reason, been scared ever since.

Isobel is put in a basic small room that's painted white

Isobel: ok Isobel stay calm...don't want to let the team down.....

Chris to the camera outside: all she has to do is stay in the room for 5 minutes

5 minutes later she is let out

Chris: well how do you feel?

His answer is a kick in the shin

Chris: I will take that as good

2 points for Hawks 0 for Wolves

Lindsey couldn't do her fear (she had to walk through a garbage minefield) and Hao ran off when he saw Chef

Aries was put in a ring with a pony

Chris: now all you have to do is pet it

Aries: ok then....

He inches carefully to the pony and it looks up

Aries: AHH

Confession cam, Aries: this may be a confession cam, but I ain't telling why I am scared of horse (AN: but do send me a pm of why, as well as why he is in Juvie, I need the data for later, trust me)

He gulps and moves closer and pets the horse

Aries: hey it's not so bad hehehe

Chris: good for you, 1 point for the wolves

Goes through a montages of Ean punching a clown in the gut, Chase running from a pool of oatmeal, Virona touching a tarantula, Kat in a water torture chamber, and Carly being chased by a bear, and AJ petting a monkey

Chris to the campers: campers, I final score, Hawks win 7 to 2

Chase: I want to use the double or nothing card

Chris: ok that's fair...now then 2 campers form your team must both face the fear they opted out of, but if even one of them fails then the team must vote off 2 guys off the team. Chase since you called the card, you get to choose the campers

Chase: Owen and...Bren

Bren walks to the hive

Bren: ok it's for the team.....

Camera moves away and we hear him scream in pain

Confession cam, Bren (he is covered in stings): well I conquered my fear of bees, now to cover wasps and hornets

Owen is directed to the plane

Owen: no way man, put me on a diet, make me break up with Izzy, but not the plane

Chris: fine. Hawks win, and the Wolves have to vote off 2 members of their team, oh yeah Hawks you get a nice prize, an all expense paid trick to, the Tuck Shop

The Hawks run off to the shop and the Wolves go to the camp fire

Everyone but Lindsey, Owen, and Chase got a marshmallow

Chris: one marshmallow, 3 campers, hard to believe a good team comes down to this....sorry but I don't make the rules...wait Yes I do HAHAHAHAHA

Owen: come on, the suspense is killing me

Chris: the camper who stays is...

Dramatic music plays

Chris: Lindsey

Owen: OH SAY CAN YOU SEE, darn it

Chase: it's cool, besides it was fault

Bren: dude take care, say hi to Sam for me

Owen and Chase leave and it goes to the Hawk cabin who are enjoying some well deserved snacks

AJ: love the chocodiles

Virona: I prefer the chocolate covered raisins

DJ: yep, life is good.

Screen goes blank

AN: ok let me explain, my fear of bees, yes it's real, and yes the story I told is real too. I am super scared of bees, I never did anything to aggravate that bumble bee, as for the Star Wars clone wars fanfiction, I will get started on that real soon so keep on the look out. Oh and Chase, sorry dude.


	13. Finding of the Feast

AN: ok I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, BTW I put up my new star wars fanfiction, so click my name when your done with reading this chapter and enjoy it.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had to face their fears, we found out that DJ is still a chicken; Aries has a lame fear-

After saying this Aries comes on screen

Aries: what did you just say?

Chris: ummm….

Aries: yeah that's right, now keep it that way….right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Chris: they that's my line

Theme Song Plays

Opens to the Wolf cabin sleeping, at least until Chris uses his air horn to wake them up.

Bren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aries: I swear I am gonna kill him

The campers walk out annoyed to see bright and chipper.

Chris: Hey campers, how did you sleep?

Aries: I am gonna sleep better tonight when I beat the snot out of you

Bren: hey cool it.

Aries: fine

Confession cam, Aries: Now Bren and I may not be friends but I respect him, that getting respect from me is tough

Chris: today we have another classic challenge, we get to cook

Bren: sweet blind Fugu time

Chris: umm yeah about that, there is a twist, you have to go out in the wood to find your ingredients

AJ: umm ok, so I can make a berry salad

Chris: its not what you think, I mean that we scattered different foods and stuff in the woods, you can use what you find in this challenge, now cooking ware is ok. Now this year you don't have to make 3 meals, you only need a minimum of 1 but make more and I can give you more points. The winning team gains invincibility. Now you only have until 3 to get the supplies after that you can't get anymore. So move out.

The wolves to into the woods being led by Bren

Bren: ok let's see, I think we can make a nice nature salad

Lindsey: yummy, Salad, good for the body and mind

Kenny: yeah right on sister.

Aries: hey I found an ice chest full of steak

Bren: or we can have a BBQ steak meal.

Hawk Side

AJ: hmm, what should we get?

Isobel: I can catch some fish in the river

AJ: with what?

Isobel pulls a string and it undo's DJ's sweater

DJ: HEY

Isobel: hold on

Isobel fashions a stick with the string and made a makeshift pole

Tia: not bad

DJ: dude that's my sweater

Tia: come on, grandma always making us sweaters for Christmas

DJ: true but I like each and everyone one of them

Tia: what ever you say

Isobel: hey guys, I got something big

They help her haul up something big and it's a freshwater shark

Confession cam, DJ: I swear I am in a cartoon, but that would be silly.

The Shark looks at the campers and the campers look at the shark

Isobel: that's it

Isobel gives a blow to the shark's gut killing it.

AJ: I think I can cook it

Virona: Hey I found some bottles of spice

Virona holds a bucket of different spices

DJ: sweet

Ean: I think we can beat the Wolves but knowing Bren, I think he will be head Chef

Wolf Side

Bren: so anyone here other then me know how to cook?

Hao and Aries raises their hands

Aries: I can make some decent food, I mainly had cooking duties

Hao: I am pretty good with meat

Kenny: dude I think their might be some supplies in that cave

Kenny points to a cave

Bren: lets check

They go inside and they find a pedestal with a small chest that has a paper on it that says "For the first team to find me" at the end of a large room

Lindsey: ok lets get it

Kenny: wait, I seen enough Indiana Jones Movies to know there has to be a trap

Kenny steps on a tile and a suction dart fires and almost hits Kenny

Kenny: told ya, let me handle this

Kenny carefully goes across the room to the chest (with the opening Theme of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark Playing)

Kenny: ok careful Kenny

Kenny Carefully takes the Chest off the pedestal

Kenny: Hey guys I got

The pedestal goes down

Kenny: uh oh

Behind him a large boulder appears

Kenny: um guys, Run

Everyone is chased by the boulder and they just barely make it outside, Kenny is covered with Suction darts

Kenny: well at least we got the chest

He opens it

Kenny hey there is only a note, "Dear campers, if you are reading this, I have to tell you that this isn't a prize or even ingredients, your friend Chris"

Confession cam, Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHA now that's funny

Kenny: so let me get this straight we risked our lives for nothing

Hao: yep

Kenny: dang

Carly: uh guys….

Everyone turns to her to see she is a little green

Kenny: dude what happened

Carly: I was hungry and I ate a mushroom

Bren: bad idea, most mushrooms in the wild are poisonous

Carly throws up.

Bren: let me guess, was it red?

Carly: yeah

Bren: that was a bad mushroom

She throws up again

Hey Hao, can you take her back to camp, tell Chris what happened

Hao: got it

Bren: everyone else lets get more stuff

3:00 Kitchen

Aries: well could have been better

Kenny: yeah all we got was some steak and some herbs that Bren found

Bren takes a knife out

Bren: well I can cook a steak but that's it

Aries: uh guy's look

He points to the Hawk side of the Kitchen where DJ and Virona are carrying the dead shark, Isobel has spices, and AJ found some greens

Bren: yep, we are doomed.

Dinner time

Chris at a table

Chris: Hey T.V. world I am here to see what our campers has cooking so to speak, now the points will be out of 20 this season, first up is the howling Wolves

Bren walks out with a place of steak with some herbs on it

Chris: hmm not bad

He starts to eat it

Chris: good like last year, I give you 14 out of 20

Bren bows and everyone (minus Carly who is still feeling sick) gives Bren a high five

Chris: now for the Soaring Hawks

DJ and Ean come out with a salad

Chris: that's it?

Ean: nope that's the appetizer

Chris: good for me

Chris eats it

Chris: I must say it isn't half bad, a solid 10 points, so bring on the main course

Ean: Bring it in guys

Virona and Tia bring in the full plate of shark with AJ, Kat, and Isobel behind them.

Confession cam, Chris: NO WAY SOMEONE CAUGHT A SHARK!!! Wow, I feel like I got punked.

AJ: Broiled shark

Aries: yep we are dead

Chris takes a bite

Chris: wow, I am impressed, 10 more points so the soaring Hawks win

Chris eats more

Chris: this is so good

Campfire

Chris: Howling Wolves, it would seem you are having bad luck these days

Bren: yeah

Chris: alright now let me toss you your marshmallows, Bren, Lindsey, Aries. Your safe

Chris tosses the 3 their marshmallows

Chris: Hao so are you

Chris tosses another

Chris: Kenny and Carly

Carly throws up again

Chris: ummm yeah, 2 of you and 1 marshmallow, who will get it….

Dramatic music plays

Chris: Kenny….your safe

Kenny: sorry Carly

Aries: we voted you off so you can get some medical help

Bren: nothing against you you're really sweet

Carly: thanks guys

She throws up again and leaves on the boat of losers

Boat of Losers

Carly: I will never eat mushrooms again

She throws up over the side

Chris: ok Wolves, rest up, we still have more challenges and boy will they be tougher then ever.

Screen goes Blank

Video Message from home, for AJ

Shows Terri Clark in a recording studio

Terri: Hey AJ, glad to see your still in this. I wrote a song let me sing it for you

He gets inside the recording booth

Terri singing: AJ oh I hope you win, beat the others and have fun for all. Love to see you win 50 grand, and when you do I will sing to you in the stand.

Normal Voice: Thanks for listening and good luck

Video Ends

AN: Alright another episode, and also I am going to do another invincibility challenge, only for campers on the Hawks, now then, out of all the shows on Cartoon Network, tell me my favorite and here is a hint, its not TDI (close but not TDI) and adult Swim counts also another hint, think about my first TDI fanfiction, you may find something I like in it.


	14. TDI Olympics

AN: Well I guess no one on the Hawks could answer my question correctly; my favorite show on Cartoon Network is Star Wars the Clone Wars. I made Star Wars challenges in my first fanfiction….oh well don't worry I don't hate you, lots answered Naruto and that's my 3rd favorite. Well thanks for trying.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our teams did some cooking; only they had to go in the wood for the supplies hehehehe, Bren did a good job with his team but thanks to Isobel and AJ the Hawks beat the Wolves yet again. This Week we will be seeing if the wolves can get out of this slump right here, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to The teams waking up to the music of the Olympics playing full blast

Aries: I swear I never should have left juvie

Bren: yeah, but hey it could be worse, he could be making us swim with anchor tied to our backs

Confession cam, Chris: Wait let me write that one down (he writes something on a note pad)

The teams walk out to see the Olympics flag up on the flag poll

Virona: can you say Olympics challenge?

AJ: I think I can

Chris is standing by the flag pole

Chris: Morin, now then you can probably guess what our event is today

Everyone nods

Chris: good, we will be doing 7 events, now since the Wolves have only 5 members, 2 of them can do a 2nd event while the Hawks have to let one person go for each event

Lindsey: sounds simple enough

Chris: Yeah let's go with that.

Aries: So what is this, best 4 out of 7?

Chris: you got it. So you guys eat Breakfast then we can do this

Kenny: what about the prize?

Chris: oh yeah. The winning team gets gold medals

Aries: that's it?

Chris: Dude, I can't give a good prize every episode sheese.

After Break Fast the campers are at the dock

Chris: our first event, Shark Lassoing

Kenny: you got to be kidding….THAT IS AWESOME!

Chris: Kenny and Sharks, a match made in heaven

Kenny: I am in

Kat: I will give it shot I guess

Chris: Now then

Chris drops a steak in the water and then the sharks go nuts

Chris: You guys have to lasso a shark the first to do this, wins the event

Kat tosses her lasso in but fails, Kenny on the other hand Jumps into the water

Virona: wow that guy is crazy

Ean: you're one to talk

Drags the shark out and it's tied up

Chris: not exactly lassoing but I think Kenny wins

Kat: I can't beat that

They Move to the huge cliff

Bren: don't tell me we have to jump off the cliff

Chris: nope, instead I need you to get something

Lindsey: is it a book?

Chris: uhh no. I left Chef's lucky knife on a ledge in the middle of the cliff side, I need someone to go and get it back for me

Aries: Let me guess, no hooks or safety harness am I right?

Chris: yep

Aries: I can do it

AJ: I guess I will do it

Chris: On your mark, get set, GO

Aries and AJ climb down but AJ is surprisingly fast

Confession cam, AJ: Terri always did like to rock climb with me

AJ grabs the knife first and she clutches it in her teeth so she looks kind of like a pirate

Aries: nice going, if you were a guy I would beat your head in to get it, but even a guy like me knows Chivalry

AJ nods and climbs back up

Chris: and AJ wins

Bren: its ok dude

The campers go back to cabins where 2 bears are held in cages

Chris: Ok this challenge will be simple, shave the bear

Bren: don't look at me

Kenny: I can't do it, at least until everyone on the team had a shot

Lindsey: I will do it

Isobel: I am in

Chris: ok pick a bear

Lindsey holds the electric shaver and is worried, Isobel looks confident she will win

Chris: on your mark, get set….SHAVE

Lindsey goes in the cage and the camera pulls away, we hear the sound of her getting mauled

Confession cam, Bear: (just growling but he seems upset that she got hurt too much)

Isobel goes in her cage and kicks the bear in the crotch

Chris: dude that is harsh

Isobel shaves the bear and Chris gets Lindsey (badly hurt BTW) out of her cage

Lindsey: did I win?

Chris: sorry you didn't

Hao: that was kinda harsh

Kenny grabs her and takes her to the infirmary

Chris: on to the next event

A Montague of Tia and Hao eating a lot of food, Bren cutting a tree with an axe as well as DJ, and Aries thumb wresting Virona

Moves to a clearing where 2 large stone blocks are up front

Chris: the last event with both teams tied at 3 to 3, Ean for the Hawks VS…umm Wolves who will go out?

Bren: I will

Chris: ok, VS Bren. The event, rock smashing

Bren: this will be good

Ean: I agree

Chris: you can use what ever moves you know, that's it

Bren: I am in

Chris: Begin

Bren closes his eyes and says a Buddhist chant

Ean: there he goes with his Buddhist chant, I better hurry

Ean starts to pound the block with his hands and he doing well

Bren: Namu Amida Butsu…TORA

Bren punches a hole clear through the block but he just makes a hole surprising everyone

Chris: dude I expected it to shatter but a whole, lame

Ean finishes pounding the stone and he wins

Bren: fine you win

Ean: good job, thought you had me

Chris: The Soaring Hawks win, as for the Wolves, meet me back at the campfire…again

Campfire

Lindsey is in a wheelchair covered in gauze

Chris: Campers, I only have 4 marshmallows, you feelin lucky, punks?

Aries: dude you are gonna get sued for that

Chris: fine, Aries, Hao, and Kenny, you guys are safe. Lindsey and Bren…well down to the blond and the fighter….Bren you get top stay for another round

Confession cam, Kenny: I had to vote her off….she got hurt pretty badly

Confession cam, Hao: poor Lindsey

Confession cam, Bren: I wish she didn't get hurt

Confession cam, Aries: Harsh

Lindsey is wheeled to the dock and the boat and she leaves

Moves to the Hawk Cabin

Tia: so you think this bling is real?

DJ: not likely, but I like it

Confession cam, Chef: ok why wasn't I in this episode, and where the heck is my lucky knife?

Screen goes blank

AN: ok hope you liked this episode, soon the teams will leave, we are halfway though the story, that's right 11 campers remain. Hope you read my other work too.


	15. Master Chief's Harsh Training

AN: sorry I haven't updated so quickly, I was sick, Thanksgiving weekend, and Christmas Shopping and you know how hard it is to do all that. Enjoy, also I want to ask, why do you like my fanfiction? Go on be honest with me, also read my other work, I only got one person reading my Zatch bell and no one that I know of is reading my Star Wars one.

Chef: Last Time on Total Drama Island, Chris had the campers do the TDI Olympics. Music girl beat the Duncan Clone, The cool guy beat the kung fu man, and the bear got beaten by the Hao hater girl. Now then Chris is out to host another award show, so I get to control the camper's fate, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Chef holding a bugle

Confession cam, Chef: Those campers are about to have a challenge that will make them beg to be voted off

Chef Plays Drill Call on the bugle along with it going through a megaphone

Wolf Cabin

Aries bonks his head on the bunk above him

Aries: owww….great Sergeant Crazy is running the show

Bren: how can you tell?

Kenny: yeah dude how?

Aries: simple, only a military man would play that song, and when Chris lets Chef run the show, it's always a military theme

Kenny: good argument, I can't beat that

Confession cam, Bren: Man Aries is pretty cool, I mean for a guy who has been to Juvie, still I wonder how he know so much.

All the campers line up outside the mess hall with Chef in his Sergeant outfit

AJ: Yawn, morning Chef…

Chef: DON'T TALK TILL I TELL YOU TO TALK WORM!!

Confession cam, AJ: I don't know how I will survive today

Chef: Today Chris is hosting an award show so he left me in charge of the challenge, so for now on you will address me Master Chief, IS THAT CLEAR MAGGOTS?

Everyone but Aries: Yes Master Chief

Chef: ARIES! IS THAT CLEAR?!

Aries grins

Chef: WELL?!

Aries: Yes Arbiter

Confession cam, Isobel: Nice, a Halo reference, I got to respect the guy, too bad he is dead

Chef in a low dark voice: Well I guess you earned your team no breakfast this morning.

Aries: Thanks, we were sick of your slop anyway

Chef: We will see…. THE REST OF YOU, HEAD TO THE MESS HALL, Wolves, you stay outside and wait until we are done

Chef and the Hawks go inside

Hao: thanks a lot moron, now we will go hungry and will lose the challenge

Aries: Look hold on, Bren tell him

Bren: I been saving some food that Owen left

Hao: for real?

Kenny: yeah dude, we knew this was coming, Owen before he left, told us to keep his food for an emergency, and I think this will count as one

Hao: well what are we waiting for?

The wolves head back to their Cabin

Mess hall

Chef: Today's Breakfast will be….Leftovers

Chef opens the garbage cans

Virona: cool Garbage cookies

Virona munches on some cookies

Isobel: ok that's just wrong

Ean: well I guess its better then nothing

AJ: yeah the wolves don't get to eat

Moves to the Wolf Cabin where the wolves are munching on some candy and soda

Back to the mess hall where the Hawks are getting sick of the "food" well except Virona

Chef: ok times up, time for the next challenge

They walk out where the wolves are sitting and relaxing on the grass looking at the clouds

Bren: hey that cloud looks like a turtle

Kenny: your right, it does

Chef: MAGGOTS GET UP!! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE

Wolves: Yes master Chief

Moves to the beach where the groups are holding Canoes over their heads

Bren: try something new, you did this in the first season

Chef: PIPE DOWN MAGGOT! Now this challenge will test your team spirit, go ahead leave, but if you do you can't go on and you can let your team down, and we won't stop doing this until someone leaves and rings that bell

Chef points to the bell

DJ: This is just great…I never thought I would have to do this again, but at least I still have bunny

Bunny sticks his head out of DJ's pocket

Tia: yeah you're right

Aries: Ok Bren, you got a plan?

Bren: just one

Bren closes his eyes and chants

Kenny: I wonder what he is thinking

Bren: NAMU AMIDA BUTSU TORA!!

Bren punches the canoe and it breaks into 2 separate parts in which Bren and Hao hold one and Kenny and Aries hold the other

Isobel: ok that's got to be cheating

Chef: hmm well they are still holding the canoe despite the fact it is in 2 pieces, I won't hold it against them

Virona: I got to say, that is clever

Hao: good job

Aries: I got to say that was some thinking

Confession cam, Ean: Bren was always good at thinking of plans

Kat: Ok I can't take it

Kat lets go and walks to the bell and rings it

Chef: Wolves win this round, now then time for the next event; Kat can rest in her cabin until the end of the challenge

Moves to a dance floor that Chef made

Bren: don't tell me

Chef puts on some music and it's Michel Jackson's Thriller

Chef: follow my dance steps

Confession cam, AJ: Not only did he make us suffer but he played terrible music, Michel Jackson is so last decade

Chef forces the campers to dance to the music with Isobel, Hao, Kenny, AJ leaving, moving to the next part inside the mess hall

Chef: Ok time to-

Aries: don't tell me Arbiter, we are writing a 1000 word essay on how much we _love_ you.

Chef: Correct, only you get to write 2000 words

Aries: fine

Aries: YOU HAVE 2 HOURS TO COMPLETE THIS CHALLENGE, STARTING NOW!!!

Bren: no need to yell dude

2 hours later, Chef collects the papers

Chef: hmm, Virona is good; Bren has nice writing as well as Ean and Aries….HEY ITS ONLY I LIKE ARBITER VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY…. GRRRR

Aries: it's 2000 words, I counted

Chef: that's the last time we let bad people like you on Total Drama Island

Aries: hey it's this or baby sitting

Aries: Only DJ failed the challenge as well as Tia, MOVING ON MAGGOTS

They are upside down on tree branches

Virona: this will be fun

Ean: just don't fall

Bren starts to chant

Ean: now what is he up to?

Aries: you got me

Virona: YAY TO BLOOD RUSHING TO MY HEAD!!!

Ean: ok why do I have to be next to crazy?

Virona: could be worse…

A squirrel goes onto the branch

Virona: awww how cute, what's your name?

The squirrel bites her and she falls to the ground

Ean: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Virona gets up and looks at the squirrel

Virona: Looks like meats back on the menu boys

(if you can guess the where the quote is from and include your character, that character gets invincibility for the next chapter, hint, the quote has a ringing tone in my head)

Virona pulls a knife out of no where and chases the squirrel

Chef: that girl is crazy

Aries: Bren how you holding up?

Bren doesn't answer

Ean: I think he is in a meditative state

Aries: I guess that's a good idea

Aries points Bren but he falls off

Aries: ouch

Bren just lays on the ground unmoving

Ean: when he gets like that he won't come too for a while

Aries: I see

Ean: so see any good movi-

Ean looks flushed and he falls off

Aries: Ouch

Aries jumps down

Chef: fine…we have a winner….Aries for the Wolves….Hawks will meet Chris at 2100 hours (9 PM for those who don't understand military speak)

Campfire

Chris is back

Chris: Chef told me we had quite a day

AJ: could have been better

DJ: yeah dude

Kat: agreed

Chris: well one of you has to leave….so lets see who stays….Virona, Ean, Tia, Isobel, AJ, you 5 are safe

Kat and DJ look worried

Chris: so, who will stay and who will go….DJ, you're safe

Kat: oh well

Kat gets up and leaves

Chris: rest of you, stay strong, you're taking on a thrill seeker, a kung fu master, a juvie guy, and another tough guy

Ean: won't be easy but we will think of something

Screen goes blank

Video message from home, for Aries

Shows a juvie with 2 guys in juvie uniforms, a guard is watching this

Guy one: Hey Aries its me Tracy, glad to see you are still at it, Pete and me have been watching you during entertainment hour

Pete: yeah dude, even the guards are rooting for you

Tracy: stay strong and don't worry if you lose we will save you your favorite table

Video Ends

AN: ok hope you liked that, also I am thinking about making an elder Scrolls 4 Oblivion fanfic, should I do it? You tell me


	16. The Chase is on

AN: I just want to say, thank you Isobel for telling me that nice review, what you told me had made me feel….well feel real great about myself. I just want to ask that since I make a lot of fanfictions that you subscribe to my work, I make lots of fanfictions in different categories, in fact after I complete 2 more works I will start on my Oblivion fanfiction so I hope you look out for that.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, I left the island to Chef who put our campers through torture. Aries surprisingly earned his team the victory and Kat had to leave the island, this week we will have both team Separate and have the campers face each other right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to the Hawk campers sleeping

DJ is hugging Bunny in his sleep when Chris wakes up every up with a megaphone

DJ: DUDE!!!

Ean: Ugh….man I am getting sick and tired of this

Tia: Tell me about it

The campers head outside where Chris has 10 backpacks waiting for them

Chris: Campers, right now we had 12 campers leave us, now our teams will be dissolved, that's right its everyone man and woman for themselves

Confession cam, Aries: I had some fun, but I came to win, sorry guys but I have to take you down

Confession cam, Bren: Glad I made it this far, I just hope I make it even further….of course it was funny how I got voted off like Leshawna in the first season

Chris: Today's challenge will be simple, survival, all you have to do is stay in the woods the longest…however I have added something special but you will find that out later. Now each of you take a pack, and line up

Everyone does

Chris: Inside you will find a map, a compass, and a Cheap Cell Phone, it can only be contacted by me and talk to me when I call.

Bren: This feels like a show I saw on Sci-Fi

(AN: Care to guess what it is, well before you read on, I want to mention that this is a parody of a show I like to watch on Tuesday)

Chris: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Now the Camper who stays out the longest wins invincibility and a prize. Now then move out

Confession cam, Bren: I still feel like I seen this before

Bren and Kenny head near the cliff, Aries went on his own, Isobel and Ean went together, and Virona, DJ, Tia, Hao, and AJ go together

After 15 minutes the campers get a call from Chris

Chris: Hello Campers, now then like I said to win is to stay the longest but we have a challenge….you are being chased, not just by Chef…no it's by interns who I call hunters

Bren: Dude this is a Chase (Its Chase with a dollar sign in place of the S)

Chris: Bingo, now then if you get tagged by a hunter you will be taken out

Kenny: Sounds simple enough

Chris: Its not…you see the hunters can tag you in 3 different ways, 1 if he touches you, 2 shoots you with a paintball, or 3 you fall for any of the traps I left around the island, I will call back again later see ya

Chris hangs up

Confession cam, AJ: This is not good

Bren calmly sighs

Kenny: How can you be so calm?

Bren: Long story…but I find myself losing it….

Kenny: Huh?

Bren: Never mind, lets go to the top of the cliff, if we are high up we can see everything

Kenny: Makes sense to me

Goes to AJ's group

AJ: What should we do?

Hao: No idea…but I feel someone is coming

Virona: hmmm….

A man in Aztec Hunter runs out and tags Tia

Tia: Darn it

Man: Found some prey

Hao kicks him in the crotch causing him to fall to the ground

Hao: wow….Isobel is rubbing off on me

They run off

Chris to the campers: It would seem Tia was taken out first…too bad, now I think I will send another hunter out, this one is a little cooler

Isobel to Ean: What does he mean by cooler?

Man: This

Ean avoids a harpoon and they see a man in Artic hunter outfit

Isobel: Ok that pun sucks

Ean stands his ground

Ean: Run

The man runs at Ean but then he falls in the hole in front of Ean

Ean: Well it would seem my eye for traps paid off

Man: HEY LET ME OUT

Aries looks up when he heard that but then shrugs his shoulders and walks off

After 30 minutes only DJ fell into a hole trap and Hao as well when they got another call

Chris: Campers I am sure you are being annoyed that my traps and hunters keep getting you

Aries to the phone: Well duh

Chris: Well I got an Offer….I will save the first camper to call me on the phone, but the price is simple, they can't earn next prize, so who is it gonna be

Bren, Aries, and Isobel call in

Chris: And the person I save…is Isobel

Confession cam, Aries: A little to late, oh well

Chris: Now the total is 6, so lets raise the stakes, I am sending another hunter, let me tell you…he is tough

Bren: I got a bad feeling about this

Kenny: Dude I agree

They are met with a man in a tux

Kenny: ummm, let me guess, James Bond?

The man nods and shoots Bren and Kenny with a handheld paintball gun

Confession cam, Bren: Oh well

Chris to the campers: Well It looks like Bren and Kenny have been taken out….what a shame, so the people left are Ean, Virona, AJ, and Aries….who will be taken out by my next hunter, our very own Chef Hatchet

AJ: uh oh

Virona: uhhh see ya

Virona runs off

AJ: Wait u-

AJ is shot in the back of the head by an Army Clad Chef

AJ: owww….

Chef: Sorry you're out

Confession cam, AJ: Ok Chef…he is nuts

Aries runs into Virona

Aries: Hey watch it

Virona: oh I am just running around….HEHEHEHEHE

Virona runs off

Aries: Ok that girl is crazy

Aries gets shot by Chef in the Crotch

Aries in high pitched voice: OHHHH MAN….

Confession cam, Chef: Hey he had it coming

Chris to the last 2: Well It Ean and Virona…who will win….well I got to put my money on Virona

Confession cam, Ean: Nice vote of Confidence

Ean sighs and keeps moving at least until he bumps into Chef

Ean: Uh oh…

Chef: Goodnight

Chef shoots Ean point blank in the forehead making Virona the winner

Campfire

Chris: Well it would seem that we had another rough day

Bren: Tell me about it

Chris: What can I say….but I have to say today was kinda lame; I mean come on, BREN YOU LOST TO THE GUY IN THE TUX

Bren: Just hand out the marshmallows

Chris: Fine….Isobel and Virona, you won invincibility so here

They get their marshmallows

Chris: Next is Bren, Ean, Hao, and DJ

They get their own marshmallows

Chris: Aries and Kenny you get some 2

AJ and Tia look worried

Chris: Well it would seem the last 2 are girls

AJ: Don't push it

Tia: Yeah

Chris: The winner is….Tia, and your prize is a first class trip on the boat of Losers

Tia: That's not cool

Chris: I know

Tia gets up and leaves

Chris: rest of you…head to the cabins, Boys get Wolves, and girls get Hawk, oh yeah Virona gets her prize, the prize, For Breakfast tomorrow she gets anything she wants

Virona: I want Chef's normal food

Everyone including Chef and Chris look at her like she is crazy (Or at least crazier then usual)

Chef: You _want_ to eat this slop?

Virona: Yep, its good

Chef faints

Chris: Its ok, he's good, now everyone get some sleep

Bren looks at Chef then at Virona

Bren: Ok Izzy got's nothing on this

Screen Goes Blank

AN: Ok not my best chapter, but I am trying hard to complete this fanfiction, Also Isobel got the answer right, it was Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, good for you


	17. The Psycho killer's return

AN: Time for another chapter, hope you like it, and also I want to thank you all for supporting my fanfictions, so THANK YOU!!!!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had our campers be the hunted, Tia got taken out first and then got nothing last, and surprisingly Virona made it to the end. This week we will be doing another great challenge, right here, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to The campers watching a very scary movie

Aries: Sweet, I love this movie

Bren: yeah Terror on Diamond Lake is pretty good

AJ: I think Knife is pretty good

DJ:…ok bunny don't watch this part

Screen goes Red

Hao: AWESOME

DJ: AHHHHHHH

DJ runs up a tree

Virona: wow, you are a chicken

Confession cam, DJ: I do not like scary stuff….dude it ain't right

Ean: Eh I seen worse

Isobel: What do you mean?

Ean: I mean this movie isn't scary

Aries: True….it ain't as scarier then my P.O.

The movie ends and Kenny puts the film reel away in the box

Kenny: It's getting late, I wonder when our next challenge is

AJ: hey what's that?

She points to the Dock where Chris and Chef are packing their bags and looking worried

Bren: that's odd

The group runs to the dock where Chris is about done with loading the packs on the boat

Isobel: What's going on?

Chris: DUDE THE PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAIN SAW AND A HOOK ESCAPED AGAIN AND HE HAS 2 BROTHERS!! I AM OUT OF HERE

He jumps onto the boat and Chef floors it and they leave

DJ: AHHH NOT AGAIN

Aries: DJ cool it….sheese, look I doubt its nothing, it's probably a challenge

DJ: Yeah this happened first season

AJ: Yeah that was a good episode….wasn't Chef the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook that time?

Aries: Yeah it was….and if I had to guess I would say in about 5 minutes we will be seeing Chef

Virona: But didn't he say that The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook had 2 brothers?

Isobel: Uh oh

DJ runs off scared

Bren: Well there goes DJ

Confession cam, Isobel: Man, he is a wimp

Hao: I say we stick together, in the horror movies the killer doesn't attack you if you're in a group

Isobel: What about the time in the movie The Horror of Diamond Lake 4

Bren: Yeah didn't the killer attack a group of 5

Hao: Look work with me guys

DJ is hiding in a Stall and hears the door open

DJ: Oh man….

The stall door opens and He sees The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook only it's more of a thin White version

A view of the Bathroom outside

DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DJ is taken to a hidden Cave bunker where Chris is waiting

DJ: Dude NOT COOL

Chris: HAHAHAHAHA you should have seen the look on your face….man it's priceless. Anyway you're safe now

DJ: so who's the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook?

Chris: It's just an Intern, Chef and another are already out hunting the others, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the horror

Moves to the campfire where everyone is sitting planning

Isobel: So let's review

Aries: If you go alone, your dead, you make out, you're dead

Bren: Don't forget about saying, I will be right back

Aries: That too

Virona: Hehehehehe, I will be right back

Virona runs into the woods

Isobel: Ok she is crazy

Kenny: Dude I agree

Virona is walking through the woods looking crazy as ever

Virona: OH Mr. Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook come on out, 20 points for getting me!

Another white but middle weight looking Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook walks out

Virona: BRING IT ON

Virona pulls out a small log and charges at The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook, only she trips on a tree root and gets K.

Confession cam, The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook: (He doesn't say anything with the mask on but he just shakes his head)

Virona is taken to the bunker where she wakes up

Virona: Where am I?

DJ: In a secret bunker, Chris was just punking us

Virona: cool

Campfire

Kenny: Dude I am going to little boy's room, I will be right ba-wait strike that

Kenny walks off

Hao: I think I will follow him, make sure he doesn't get killed

The 2 head the stalls and Hao waits outside

Chris at the video monitors

Chris: Show time

Hao waits on Kenny when The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook (Chef) comes into view

Hao: uh oh…uh Kenny is in there

After saying this Hao runs off and The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook head's into the bathroom where Kenny is washing his hands

Kenny to The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook: Oh hey dude, use stall 2, it's the cleanest

Kenny continues washing his hands when he realizes who he was talking too

Kenny: uh oh

Kenny is taken to the bunker

Chris: Dude, that was funny

Kenny: I know, but do me a favor, send the 3 at Hao

Chris: Sure thing dude

Chef: right on it

Chef walks out

Hao in the woods

Hao: maybe I shouldn't have gone on my own….

Hao is met by the first Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook and when he runs he runs into another Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook

Hao: this is not good

Hao climbs a tree when the last Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook (I know but on the show they referred to him as that and never shortened it) walks in and uses the chainsaw to cut the tree down

Hao: I REGRET NOOOOTHIIIIING!

The tree falls and Hao is taken away

Back at the campfire

Bren: I am guessing that Kenny and Hao got taken out

Isobel: I agree

Ean: ditto

Bren: So the people who are left are me, Ean, Isobel, AJ, and Aries

Aries: So what now?

Bren: Well we shouldn't panic

Ean: Yeah

The bushes rustle and Bren pulls out his wooden sword

Bren: COME ON OUT

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook (thin one) walks into view

Ean: AHHH

Ean runs off

Bren: DUDE!! WAIT!!

Isobel runs as well

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook chases The 2 while Bren, AJ, and Aries wait for them to come back

Bren: You 2 stay here, I am gonna go after them

After Bren follows the 3

AJ: He's a dead man

Aries: I agree

Bren looks around trying to find the 3 when he falls into a pit

Confession cam, Bren: HOW MANY PITS ARE ON THIS ISLAND?!?!?

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook (Middle one) Grabs Bren and Takes him to the bunker where Ean and Isobel are waiting

Ean: Hey Bro, it was a punk

Bren: Great…..

Chris: So the last 2 are Aries and AJ, so I wonder who will survive this movie

Campfire

Aries: Look AJ I am gonna head to the dock

AJ: Why?

Aries: In the movies, the end is where the hero heads to the dock and faces the bad guy, look go into the kitchen…make a sandwich or something and don't get captured

Aries walks to the dock with AJ heading to the kitchen

At the dock 3 Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook await Aries, Aries stands at the beginning of the dock with the 3 Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook at the end

Aries: Alright guys, bring it on

The 3 run to him but Aries smiles

Aries: Got you

Aries steps on the end of a board and it flies up hitting the 3 in the head

At the bunker Aries walks back with 3 masks and Chef and the 2 nameless interns follow

Chris: not bad Aries, Duncan would be proud

Virona: Yeah too bad AJ is about to be caught

Chris: What do you mean

Virona points to the screen where AJ is eating a sandwich and The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook is sneaking up on her

Aries: Wait if these 3 are actors, then who is that?

Bren: uh oh

The groups proceeds to run to the kitchen

Kitchen

AJ is munching on a sandwich where she sees The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook

AJ: Oh hey, so the challenge is over? I guess Aries won….anyway I know you're an actor, sheese it's so obvious

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook doesn't say anything

AJ: So anyway, want a sandwich?

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook shakes his head

AJ: That's cool

She takes a bite and swallows

AJ: so anyway, you might want another job, Interns don't last long on the show, so why not work for someone else

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook takes off his hook

AJ: Wait…if that hook is real…then that means….

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook revs up his chainsaw

The group walks in through the door

Group: AJ THAT'S THE REAL PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAIN SAW AND A HOOK!

AJ proceeds to kick The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook in the crotch then punch him in the face knocking the mask off

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook: Owww why did you do that….that's it I am out of here

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook walks out

DJ faints like in the first season

Chris: dude I don't know about you guys but I am getting Déjà vu'

Aries: Tell me about it

Campfire

Chris: Ok so that was a crazy night

Everyone nods and agrees

Chris: So we know Aries took down the 3 but the fact that AJ took out the real Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook should earn her a victory, as for DJ…sorry dude but the vote is unanimous, you chickened out the most, and dude you can't win TDI if you're a wuss, so head out

DJ walks to the dock of Shame and leaves

The boat of losers

DJ: man this stinks

Familiar voice: tell me about it

DJ looks and sees The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook sitting down and reading a book with his one real hand

DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Screen goes blank

AN: I hope you liked that chapter, I made it in honor of my favorite episode, and boy it was good.


	18. No pain no gain

AN: Ok I am enjoying making this fanfiction, to all of you who were following this, I thank you. No really, you guys are half the story, and without you….well I guess I would be making lame stereotypical characters. BTW I will stop writing my TDI Anime, its just not worth it, it's not my kind of story. To those who wanted to read on….I am sorry.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers faced off with an old villain, and no it was not Heather, it was The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook, many campers got taken by The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chain Saw and a hook and his brothers. Aries took out all 3 but AJ took out the real one. Like First season DJ was too big of a Chicken to gain his marshmallow so he was voted off, now then I wonder who will get voted off on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Bren sneaking out in the middle of the night into the woods

Confession cam, Bren: I can't let anyone know about my secret

Bren starts to kick and punch trees

Voice: At it again?

Bren turns to see Ean grinning

Bren: Yeah….I got to burn out stress or else I get dangerous

Ean: You know, if this keeps up, we may need to vote you off

Bren glares at Ean

Ean: Yep, you are stressed, but then again with you being Autistic, that just makes it hard for you to control your emotions

Bren: You are going down in the next challenge

Bren proves his point by smashing a medium sized boulder with a axe slam kick

Next Morning, Chris woke everyone up with a Megaphone again

Aries: This guy is so dead

Ean: Tell me about it

Every meets at the mess Hall

Chris: Campers there are 8 of you, but tonight there will be 7, today our challenge will be taking on a lot of torture

AJ: This is not good

Virona: BRING IT ON

Confession cam, Bren: Virona…this won't end well

Confession cam, Aries: That Virona, she is crazier then some of the inmates back home

Confession cam, Isobel: Virona is someone who creeps me out more then Hao

Confession cam, Ean: Virona is a freak

Confession cam, Virona: YEAH TIME FOR SOME FUN

The campers at the Stands where the Wheel of Misfortune is set up

Chris: Ok here is the lowdown, the camper will spin the wheel, they will do the torture, now if you say Uncle or flat out refuse to do the challenge you will be put into the Cage of Wimpyness

Chris points to a bamboo cage

Chris: Another thing, you can get another camper to do the torture, but if they complete the torture, then you get put into the cage, understand?

Everyone nods

Confession cam, AJ: Man Chris is evil.

Chris: First up is….Hao

Hao: Alright let's see what I got to do

He spins the wheel and it lands on a picture of coals

Chris: Nice choice, you have to stand on hot coals for 10 seconds

Chef lays down some hot coals and Hao takes his shoes and Socks off

Chris: So you gonna do it?

Hao: I doubt anyone would take my place

Hao takes a deep breath and steps on the pile

Hao: This is nutin

About 2 seconds later he jumps off

Hao: UNCLE UNCLE

Hao jumps into the lake where he is smiling

Hao: that's better

Chris: wow, that was lame, now get in the cage

Hao walks to the cage

Chris: Ok next up is….Isobel

Isobel spins and it lands on a picture of a sleeping bear

Chris: Ok you have to tickle a sleeping bear

Isobel: I will pass it to Virona

Everyone looks to her but she is gone

Chris: Where the heck is she?

Chef: Uh Chris

Chef pulls out a small monitor showing Virona walking into a cave

Chris: wow….

Virona tickles the bear and then when it wakes up, smacks the bear K. it

Chris: Ok that was weird, but Isobel you have to go into the cage.

Confession cam, Isobel: Ok that girl is 14 eggs short of a dozen

Chris: Next up is Kenny

Kenny spins and lands on a shark

Chris: Ok this is fun you have to Sit on a raft in the middle of the lake

Kenny: That's easy

Chris: Ahem, wearing this vest

Chris pulls out a vest made of meat

Kenny: Dude, you are sick

Screen wipes to Kenny in the middle of the lake wearing the vest

Chris on a Megaphone: ok all you have to do is stay there for a minute

Kenny: ok Kenny I can do this

Some sharks notice the meat and start to ram the raft

Kenny: AHHHH

A shark even bites the raft taking a chunk out

Confession cam, Kenny: ever notice that I get paired up with sharks a lot?

After a minute

Chris: OK KENNY YOU CAN DROP THE VEST

Kenny does that and swims to shore

Chris: Not bad Kenny, ok next up is Ean

Ean spins and it's a picture of a paintball gun

Chris: Oh man this sucks for the guys, you have to get shot with a paintball gun, in the crotch

All the guy's eyes widen

Ean: No way, Bren you take this

Confession cam, Bren: This will not end well

Bren stands firm and starts to chant

Bren: : Namu Amida Butsu Tora….

Chef shoots Bren in the crotch but surprisingly Bren doesn't budge

Chris: Dude….that is wicked, Ean sorry but you have to go into the cage

Bren just grins, but then he falls back in pain

Bren: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chris: Looks like it just couldn't stop the pain, still he does advance

Bren: I swear I am gonna kill you

Bren looks angry, even scarier then Eva

Chris: Ok next up is Virona

Virona spins a picture of a bowl of Soup

Chris: You have to Eat Chef's Soup Surprise

Virona drinks it and she in fact drinks the whole thing, causing Chris, Chef, Bren, Isobel, and Hao to throw up

Confession cam, Chef: This girl is crazier then Owen and Izzy combined

Chris: Ok for not saying anything, you get to choose the next victim and torture

Virona: I want to do the Leech Tank

Chris: uh ok? Why?

Virona: I wondered what it was like

Virona is in the tank and she stays in it past the 10 second mark (2 minutes in fact)

Chris: OK NOW GET OUT, AND GET IN THE CAGE

Virona walks out and goes into the cage

Goes through a Montague of Bren Kicking a bear, AJ dodging rocks, Aries Eating some wood, and Kenny getting skunked then throwing up, then Aries sitting on an Iceblock, then AJ refusing to get her hair shaved off

The last 2 people are an Angry Bren and Aries

Chris: wow, you two are pretty tough

Bren: GET ON WITH IT

Confession cam, Chris: Is it just me or does Bren seem a little off?

Chris: Ok Bren, you get to spin

Bren spins and lands on a skull and Cross Bone

Chris: Dude, that's not good for you, you have to face your fear

Aries: glad I don't have to do it

Chris: that's right, you have to do it, or lose the Challenge

Bren: I will do it

Chris pulls out some honey

Screen wipes to Bren in his swim trunks covered in honey

Chris: Now then, you have to let the bees be on you for 5 minutes or you lose

Aries: Isn't that a little cruel?

Chris: Trust me, compared to what I would have you do, this is kind

Some Bees swarm Bren but Bren just stands there

Chris: Wow, Bren is tough

Ean: not quite, when he is angry, he can focus harder, but his patience is yet to be improved.

Bren glares at the Bees then he spins knocking them off him

Chris: Uh Aries

Aries: yeah?

Chris: RUN

The angry bees sting Bren

Chris: wow, Bren, why did you do that?

Sting covered Bren: They were annoying me

Chris: Well since you loss, Aries is the winner

Campfire

Bren is still covered in stings

Chris: so now then I have 7 mar-

Bren: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Chris: fine, Hao, Isobel, Aries, AJ, Kenny, and Ean

The 6 get their marshmallows

Chris: So…looks like it's down to 2….Bren….you're safe

Virona: WHAT?! WHY ME

Chris: Let's look at the confession cams

A T.V. is pulls out

Confession cam, Bren: That girl is crazy

Confession cam, AJ: She can't be human

Confession cam, Aries: I seen crazy but she is a whole new class

Confession cam, Hao: She can't move on

Confession cam, Isobel: She isn't natural

Confession cam, Kenny: She is a tad too extreme

Confession cam, Ean: I seen crazy but she makes Izzy look sane

Virona: oh

Virona walks to the dock and to the boat but before she leaves, she moons and flashes everyone

Chris: wow, she is crazy

Screen goes blank

Video Message from Home, for Hao

Its Bui (low voice): Hao, I hope you are doing well, shame I couldn't join you but I hope you do well. Also don't make Isobel mad….

Video Ends

AN: alright Virona had to go, but to be honest She was my favorite, no really, I like crazy characters. Anyway I want to ask you guys, what is your favorite Scene from the fanfiction, it can be anyone and I would like you to tell me why. FYI mine has to be Andrew falling for all the traps.


	19. Total Drama Treasure Island

AN: Hopefully I finish this fanfiction before Christmas starts. BTW I have Autism in real life, that's right. If you don't know what it is, its basically that my brain is rewired, I am a genius, but I have blocks in my mind that stop me…so I am sorta like Izzy minus the whole "crazy thing" for more info, Wiki it.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, Chef and I tortured the campers. Virona was able to take anything, but because of this she got herself taken away. The others had to vote her off due to her craziness, and Bren….oddly enough he wasn't calm. What does this mean, does Bren have a secret? And Will I ever get a new gig, all this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to The Campers watching Kenny and Bren Sparring

Kenny: not bad, going on the offense so I can't strike you

Bren: and your moves make it so my blows don't do much

Kenny pulls out a kick but Bren blocks it with his hand

Bren: Nice, but not good enough

Bren grab's Kenny's leg and swings him into a tree

Kenny: ohhhh man….

Ean:…Bren stay calm

Bren: I'm fine

Isobel: huh?

AJ: Yeah

Bren: Don't ask

Bren walks to the stands

Aries: Where you going?

Bren: Chris should be firing at us right about….now

At the sound a cannon is fired

Bren: right on cue

Everyone runs to the stand where Chris in a pirate outfit with cannon is waiting

Pirate Chris: Arg, ye matey, it be time for another challenge, take these maps, and find the keys for wonderful booty

Bren: I knew it

Aries: So let me get this straight, you want us to find keys to open treasure chests

Normal Chris: you got it dude, now then, each map will show you the location of 3 keys, now since there are 7 of you, there will be 21 chests, but be warned, one chest has an instant Boat of Losers pass, if you open the chest with it, you will get taken out of the game.

Hao: I remember that

Flash back of Bui in season 2 getting the card

Hao: That was harsh

Kenny: yeah, the big man was pretty cool

Pirate Chris: Ye be correct, now then, one chest has an invincibility card, some chest hold nothing, and some has useful tools. So take ye maps, and find your treasure

Everyone takes a map and heads to different locations

Kenny

Confession cam, Kenny: looking at my map, I found that most were at the beach, in fact I think all 3 were in the same place

Kenny looks around and he sees the sharks jumping out the water and around their necks are the keys

Kenny: You got to be joking….

Kenny dives in and you can hear cries of pain from the water, Kenny walks out with 3 keys, the shark surface with X's for eyes

Hao

Hao was climbing a huge tree to get his key

Hao: Chris could have been a little more original

He is about to grab the key when a cute little Squirrel goes near it

Hao: Aww hey little guy….say you look familiar

Flashback of Virona getting bitten by the same Squirrel

Hao: Uh oh

The Squirrel bites him and he falls to the ground hard

Bren

Bren's 3 keys (some keys are separate others are in one place) are a cave surrounded by sleeping bears on a pedestal in a jar

Confession cam, a badly scratched up Bren: I honestly didn't know what to do

Bren sneaks around the bear with the Opening Music of Raiders of the Lost Ark playing, when a bear stirs a little

Bren whispering: oh man…don't wake up

The bear stays asleep and Bren grabs the keys from jar but he didn't notice the alarm that was set off

Bren: This is not good

Screen shot of the opening of the cave, dust and stuff is coming out and you can hear a struggle. About 2 minutes later a badly scratched up Bren walks out with the keys

Isobel

Isobel's were in Chef's private frig, so Isobel sneaks around a sleeping Chef

Chef: zzzz I ain't eatin that….zzzz….feed it to the camperszzzzz

Isobel has to suppress a laugh so Chef doesn't notice her. After she finds the keys in the frig, well 2 but when she wonders where the last is held she notices its on a necklace around Chef's neck

Confession cam, Isobel: Ok, I had to choose between losing a key or losing my life….I chose the former

Isobel sneaks out with her keys

AJ

AJ's keys were on a cliff side where she had no problem getting them

Aries

Arie's keys were ironically in a safe without a key

Chris to Aries: So how you gonna do this one

Aries says nothing a pulls out a bobby pin and puts it in the key hole

Chris: this will be good

Chris is silent when Aries opens the safe

Aries: easy as pie

Aries whistles the theme song while walking back to the Stands

Confession cam, Chris: I can't believe he did that

Ean

Ean had to get his keys that were dangling from a chain in a waterfall

Ean: Ok….hmmm….nope I can't get them, no point in trying

Confession cam, Ean: Just because it's there doesn't mean I can get it

At the End of the day

Bren has 3 keys, Ean has none, Isobel has 2, Hao was only able to find 1, Kenny has 3, AJ has 3, and Aries has 3

Pirate Chris: ye found a lot of booty, now pick your reward but be warned of the dreaded vote off card

Aries goes first and 2 of his chest had nothing but the 3rd had some cards and poker chips

Aries: eh, I had better

AJ: my turn

AJ found a music player, some soda, and the 3rd chest had nothing

Hao opened his chest and found the invincibility card

Normal Chris: not bad Hao

Hao: that was lucky

Kenny's 1st chest had 3 Jaw's movies, the 2nd has a Shark tooth necklace, and the 3rd had shark repellent

Kenny: ok you got to be kidding me

Chris: wow….what are the odds?

Aries: hmmm 5 to 73

Bren: no kiddin?

Aries: naw, I am just being funny

Bren opens his chests and he found some bear mace, and a Lamp in the shape of a Leg, the last one had nothing

Bren: I really wished I had this mace

Pirate Chris: Arg, that be life me matey, Isobel ye turn

Isobel opens one chest and had nothing, and the last she opens has a card with a picture of the boat of Losers

Pirate Chris: Ouch, now he has to walk the Plank

Isobel: oh well….

Isobel is about to leave when Hao takes her card

Hao: Chris: she didn't get the card, I did

Confession cam, Isobel: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!?!?!

Normal Chris: umm ok…guess I was wrong, Hao you get taken out now

Hao walks to the dock and blows Isobel a kiss

Isobel: moron

Hao leaves

Chris: well I think today went well

Bren: if you like bears eating you

Chris: Well get some sleep, there is only six of you left, and soon it will be 5

Bren: What ever….

As Bren walks back to his cabin he knocks a small tree down with one kick scaring Chris.

Screen goes blank

AN: did that surprise anyone? I am sure it did.


	20. EXTREEEEEEME TDI MOTORCROSS!

AN: And then their was 6, now it time for another chapter. This is gonna be awesome. Also I am 100 percent sure that you all were surprised to see Hao be kind….heh what can I say.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had to hunt for keys and we had some interesting prizes, Isobel grabbed the instant vote off card but Hao surprised everyone by taking it and his chance to win Total Drama Island. This week's challenge will take another camper so stay tuned for TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays and it opens to all the campers in the mess hall trying to eat chef's food.

Chris: Eat up campers, you will need all the energy of can get for our next challenge.

Kenny: yeah, but don't we need real food?

Aries: good one

Chris: what ever, anyway today's challenge is going to be extreme motocross

Aries: now we are talking

Screen wipes to the shed full of bike parts

Chris: ok now then, you make your own bike, and we race, it's that simple, but we have another twist, the loser is the one who crosses the finishes line last. Also you can work together, you know make a tandem bike, but if the duo is last then they both get voted off. Ok let's go.

Bren works on his own bike as well as Aries, Isobel, and Ean but Kenny is talking to AJ

Kenny: Hey AJ, what do you say we work together?

AJ: good idea, with 2 people we get twice as much strength

Kenny and AJ high five

Confession cam, AJ: I am glad Kenny wanted to help me, he is a pretty nice guy, crazy but nice.

Aries is building his bike with Ean watching

Ean: not bad, so you using a ½ wrench?

Aries: you know your tools

After a while Chris calls everyone to see the results

Chris takes a look at Kenny and AJ's tandem bike

Chris: hmmm not bad, twice the power. I like it.

Chris moves on to Aries' which looks like a motorcycle but with peddles

Aries: what do you think?

Chris: where have I seen this before?

Flash back to Duncan's bike

Chris: nope never seen anything like it

Chris looks at Isobel's bike which is blue but has bunny's in hotrod flames

Chris just looks shocked and walks away slowly

Ean: check out mine

Chris takes a look at Ean's ebon black bike complete with shocks and even a little bell

Chris: nice, a mix of the classic and the new

Chris goes to Bren's bike which has a mysterious box strapped to the back and front

Chris: what's with the boxes?

Bren: it's a surprise

Chris: what ever dude, so now it is time for-

In a monster truck rally commercial voice: THE EXTREEME MOTOR-CROSS TDI TOURNEY

Isobel: was that necessary?

Chris: yes, yes it was

They are at the starting line

Chris: the course is around the island, I set up a few obstacles, ranging from Oil slicks, tacks, and a few surprises here and there

Confession cam, AJ: sometimes I wonder

Chris: on your mark….get set…..GO

Everyone speeds out in this order, Ean, Bren, Aries, Kenny and AJ, and Isobel

Bren: YOU ARE GOING DOWN EAN!!!

Ean: yeah right

Ean notices an oil slick

Ean: uh oh

Ean slips on the oil slick and crashes into a tree totaling the bike with everyone passing him

Confession cam, Ean: That was harsh

Bren pulls a string and some flour comes out the box on the back creating a smoke screen

Aries: I can't see AHHHHHH

Aries falls to the ground and everyone passes him

Kenny: Sorry Dude but fraid win can't lose

Chris to the camera: well it would seem Ean and Aries are out of the race now I wonder how Bren, Isobel and of course Kenny and AJ are doing

Isobel gets near Bren and she punches him

Bren: hey I don't hit girls

Isobel: good, because I am not gonna lose

Isobel shoves Bren off the track causing him to fall off

Chris: ouch, shame he had to go, so it looks like Isob- wait that's odd, it would seem Bren is back on and he looks mad

Bren looks angry and he is pedaling so hard that even Isobel is scared

Isobel: SORRY BREN IT WAS JOKE

Bren: OH YEAH TAKE THIS

Bren pulls a string and the box at the front of the bike which fires a grappling hook (made using a spring and some rope) at Isobel's bike knocking her to the ground.

Confession cam, Angry Bren: NO ONE MESSES WITH ME

Bren pulls off the box so he doesn't drag the line and Isobel's bike when he notices Kenny and AJ coming close

Bren: Well Well looks like I have some real competition….TOO BAD I'M GONNA WIN!!!

Bren pedals really hard

Kenny: AJ PEDAL HARDER

AJ: I AM I AM

Kenny and AJ try ad hard as they can but Bren makes it across the finishes line first with AJ and Kenny 2nd

Chris: and we have a winner, Bren, and since none of the others crossed the finishes line, sorry Kenny and AJ you both have to leave the island

AJ: it's ok…besides I doubt I could have won

Kenny: did pretty well, that was a sweet race

Bren: what ever

Confession cam, Kenny: something is up with Bren, he has been so angry so often….it's kinda scary

AJ and Kenny leave the Island

Chris: Well well well, now we are down to 4, Bren, Isobel, Ean, and Aries, pretty cool. Now then T.V. world I would like to review some of the campers and their more awesome moments.

Chris clears his throat

(While he is talking it shows scenes relating to what he is talking about)

Chris: Bren this guy had an advantage of being in the final 5 of season 2, his skills in martial Arts is unsurpassed by his wisdom, He is a pretty good cook, shame his fear of bees is pretty high. Oddly enough his anger seems to be worse then Eva's

Moves to Isobel

Chris: Isobel, man this girl hates Hao, I mean I have counted so many crotch shots and man she is a mean fisherman. I mean dude come on, she caught a shark. She is pretty smart and tough, and a challenge for any camper.

Moves to Ean

Chris: Ean, man this guy is cool, he is the brother of Bren and when it comes to street fighting, dude he is unbeatable, even Bren couldn't beat him but could only make it a draw.

Moves to Aries

Chris: Last but certainly not least, we have Eric, oh I'm sorry I mean Aries, like Duncan in season 1 he is from Juvie, and dude this guy is tough. At first he didn't want to make friends but now everyone respects him.

Chris: So that's everyone for the final 4, tune in next week to see another challenge and see who gets closer to winning the big money.

Screen goes blank

Video message from home, for Ean and Bren

Shows a family on a couch (it's a middle aged mom and Dad and little girl)

Dad: Hey guys, wow, when we got the message on how far you were….man we are going to party

Mom: I know what you mean, and I hope you get the money, help make that Dojo we wanted

Girl: Bren kick Ean's butt

Mom: Jasmine….

Jasmine: what mom, I like Bren better

Video Ends

AN: sorry Lauren, but I had to vote AJ off, and Kenny, sorry dude as well.


	21. Great Battle and Bren's rage

AN: Time for another chapter.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had an extreme motor-cross bike tourney. Ean got slipped up and Aries tripped up, and Isobel falling way behind. Bren took the lead and was in control, causing the duo of AJ and Kenny to be taken out. This Week's challenge will be even tougher then before, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Opens to Bren on the dock of Shame meditating

Confession cam, Bren: Oh man….I been getting too angry….its like a have a whole other personality

Chris on the announcement: Attention campers, please meet outside of the mess hall

Bren: that's my cue

Screen wipes and everyone is waiting in front of a large dirt circle (about 5 meters diameter)

Chris: Campers, you made it this far, and since you all have skills in fighting; I think this should be the next challenge

Isobel: oh here we go

Chris: The challenge is basically a small tournament, the loser will be voted off of the Island, and the winner gets to eat a feast made up of everything they want

Aries: I like the sound of that

Ean: ditto

Chris: this is the order, Aries vs. Isobel and Bren Vs Ean

Bren: right

Chris: Now you get a choice of weapon as well, of course they were dulled or hollowed so no one gets killed, so make a choice

Isobel gets some arm and leg guards, Aries chose a flail (the fail part is hard rubber) Ean got a staff, and Bren stayed with his Bokudo

Chris: Ok now the rules are simple, you can win in 3 ways, Knock the person out, get them out of the circle, or have them say Uncle

Isobel and Aries go into the circle

Aries: I don't want to fight you, but I have to win this

Isobel: really huh?

Isobel goes into a tiger form

Bran: Tiger style of martial arts

Chris: wow

Aries swings the flail at Isobel but she dodges it and slams him in the back with her elbow

Aries: grrr

Confession cam, Aries: For the record, I didn't want to hit her but I had no choice

Aries swigs harder and hits her leg

Isobel: ahhh

Isobel falls to the ground

Isobel: owww

Aries: Sorry but I want to end this quickly

Aries grabs her and sets her outside the ring

Aries: sorry but your leg is the weak point, so I guess I advance

Chris: you got it, ok Bren you and Ean are up, after this the loser will fight Isobel and the loser of that round will be sent off the island.

Bren just sits there

Chris: Bren?

Bren looks up glaring at him

Bren: I forfeit, I rather take on Isobel anyway

Isobel gulps

Chris: Ok, I guess Ean advances and has to take on Aries

The 2 go into the ring

Ean twirls the staff around

Aries: Why can't I say I am surprised to see you using martial arts?

Ean: Yeah, runs in our family, of course this is for show

Ean slams the staff to the ground

Ean: bring it on

Aries twirls the flail and hits the staff and when it is wrapped around he tosses both out of the ring

Aries: sorry but I think us 2 should have a fist fight

Ean: So you have honor, hard to believe you are from Juvie

Aries gets into a boxers stance and so does Ean

Chris: this is too good

Confession cam, Ean: This is going to be a tough fight

Ean throws the first punch but Aries blocks and hits Ean in the side

Ean: that smarts but so does this

Ean hits Aries in the chest but Aries doesn't flinch

Aries: nice try dude, but I am tougher then that

Aries Head buts Ean knocking him to the ground

Aries: you are a pretty good street fighter, but I grew up tough

Ean: really

Ean from the ground swings his leg into Aries knocking him to the ground

Aries: not bad….ok I give….my back hurt and I doubt I could beat you….

Ean helps Aries up and Bren silently walks into the circle with Isobel

Isobel: uh Bren?

Bren opens his eyes and a glare that would scare even Izzy is shown at Isobel

Chris: Dude that is wicked

Bren: well make your first move….you know ladies first

Bren pulls out his wooden sword and just holds it

Confession cam, Isobel: Ok Bren….something is seriously wrong with him

Isobel runs at Bren but he just does an evil like grin and swings his sword at Isobel knocking her to the ground

Bren: come on, you can do better

Isobel: oh yeah take this

Isobel tries to kick Bren at the crotch but he grabs her foot before she could hit him

Bren: that old gambit, pathetic

Bren slams her to the ground

Chris: ok dude that is Harsh, Ean what is wrong with Bren

Ean:….I rather not say

Chris: ok dude, but seriously, I am worried

Isobel tries to leave but Bren gets in front of her

Bren: what's the matter? Tired?

Bren slams his sword at her shoulder

Isobel: AHHHHHH

Bren: you are lucky that I only broke your shoulder

Isobel: what's wrong with you?

Chris: Ok dude, lets end this….Bren is clearly the winner, and Isobel has to leave Total Drama Island

Screen wipes to Isobel leaving on the boat of loser with a some bandages on her shoulder

Chris: Bren what were you thinking?

Bren walks away silently

Chris: Ok what is wrong with Bren?

Aries: seems he has a dark side

Ean: yeah….he always had that

Aries: what, does he have multiple personalities? I met a guy back at Juvie who had that, man he had one for being smart and another that was meek and weak

Ean: it's not like that….you see, he has Autism, and what happens to him, is that under stress he begins to go into a pseudo-multiple personality

Chris: ok that's weird

Ean: it is….he is basically a different person when he is angry

Chris: yeah…I wonder is he will survive the next challenge….

Aries: who knows

Screen goes blank

AN: and now everyone else knows about Me, and what I said is true…I am like a different person when I am angry…and I mean different, I also have a personality for craziness, a stern gentleman, and just a downer one. BTW send in some crazy and gross dares, that's right the next chapter will be the Dare episode.


	22. The Truth or the Dare

AN: I want to thank you guys for sending me your dares; I hope you enjoy another one of my chapters

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our final 4 had a tournament to see who was the strongest, Ean took down Aries in a pretty impressive fashion and Bren was scarier then Eva when he took down Isobel in the cruelest way possible. What will happen today? Well stay tuned, no really I dare you, right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

Theme Song Plays

Opens to the guys in the cabin, Bren and Ean are playing a card game on the floor with Aries watching from the bed.

Aries: Tell me again what game this is

Ean: Duel Monsters (if you don't know it's Yugioh from real life)

Bren: Ean and I enjoy playing this game

Chris on the intercom: Attention Final 3, please report to the stage for the next challenge

Aries: Looks like it's time for the next challenge

Bren: Yeah

The 3 walk to the stage where Chef and Chris are waiting with a covered something

Chris: Aries, Ean, and Bren, you 3 have survived so much hardship, gotten hurt, scared, and even humiliated on public T.V. well guess what. You get even more of that today, in what I call, Truth or Dare

Aries: This is not good

Chef: Oh you ain't seen nothing yet

Chris uncovers the object which is a wheel with pictures of previous campers, as well as a lie detector

Chris: here are the rules, you will spin the wheel and choose truth or dare, the picture you land on represents a dare or a question that the previous campers before you have submitted, now here is the twist. There are no freebees

Confession cam, Ean: Ok that is evil

Confession cam, Aries: Dude, the warden is nicer then that

Confession cam, Bren: At my worst, I couldn't do that

Chris: You either do the dare or go home, or if you choose truth, well you will be hooked up to the lie detector and if you lie, you will be sent home

Aries: well I ain't getting any younger, so let's spin the wheel

Aries spins and it lands on Annie

Aries: Dare me

Chris: Ok Annie wants you….to roll around in some mud

Aries: you're joking? That's it?

Bren: yeah that's kinda weak

Aries jumps into a mud pile and then comes out pretty good

Chris: Ok Ean you are up

Ean spins and lands on Lindsey

Ean: Truth

Ean is hooked to the lie detector

Chris: Lindsey asks, what is your least favorite camper

Ean: easy, Heather

The lie detector says truth

Chef: he is telling the truth

Bren: My turn and I choose dare

Bren spins and lands on Isobel

Chris: good one, she wants you to be kicked in the crotch by Chef

Bren: bring it on

Chef kicks Bren in the crotch

Bren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Confession cam, angry Bren: SHE IS SO DEAD FOR THAT!!!

Bren gets up but he looks angry

Chris: Ok Aries you are up again

Aries spins Chase

Aries: Ok I choose truth

Chris: what's this… seems Chase has a question just for you, why are you scared of Horses

Aries: oh geese….fine…..well when I was younger I tried to impress this girl….and well I went on a big horse….threw me off and I broke my arm…and the worse part is that she went for someone else

Chef: He is telling the truth

Bren: That is pathetic

Aries tries to punch Bren but he blocks the punch

Aries: SAY THAT AGAIN

Bren: that….is….pathetic, slow enough for you

Chris: ok look can we continue?

Aries: yeah, go ahead

Ean spins Carly and chooses Dare

Chris: Ok, she wants you to Ean Chef's special soup

Ean drinks the soup but then throws up

Chris: dude that is wicked

Bren spins Virona and picks dare

Chris: Ok this is awesome, give the Sasquatchinakwa an Indian burn

Bren walks to the cave were it is waiting watching T.V. (BTW you can hear it watching 6Teen)

Confession cam, Angry Bren: OK THIS IS NOT COOL

Bren walks into the cave and you don't see what happens but you can hear the Sasquatchinakwa yelling in pain, then Bren walks out without a scratch

Bren: stupid animal

Ean spins AJ and takes the dare

Chris: Ok AJ wants you to watch the history of Canada on DVD for an hour

Everyone's eyes widen

Confession cam, Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHA man that was harsh, thank you AJ

Ean sits in his cabin with a DVD player and watches the DVD (Chef was watching him)

Chris: While we wait, Aries, your turn

Aries spins Hao and he picks truth

Chris: Hao asks, Aries why did you go to Juvie

Aries: easy, I was in a bar and I beat up a guy

The Lie detector says he isn't lying

Chris: Ok Bren, you are up

Bren spins Heather and he takes the dare

Chris: Ok this is evil, have Owen eat a lot of beans then smell his gas

Bren: Ok that is evil

Owen is brought to the island and is given some beans, then 5 minutes later rips a big one in Bren's face

Owen: Sorry

Bren is coughing

Owen: I think I will go now

Owen leaves on the boat

Chris: sheese I think we will be here a while

Bren is still coughing

Goes through a Montague of Aries being chased by a bear, Ean covered in leeches, Bren wrestling an alligator, Aries crossing tight rope over a ravine, Ean eating lots of Ice cream then getting a headache, Bren saying something (its unheard) Aries kissing a monkey, Ean mooning a bear then getting chased, and Bren carrying a large boulder up a hill

After 5 hours of truth or dare no one has given up

Chris: Ok dude, I seriously thought someone would give up by now….and since we are all out of ideas, I am gonna let you guys dare each other, same rules apply, Aries you first

Aries: I dare Bren to eat a live cockroach

Bren: Better then Chef's food

Confession cam, Chef: Ok that hurts, you know, that is harsh

Bren is given a cockroach and the camera is turned while Bren eats the cockroach

Chris: Dude that is wicked, ok Ean your turn

Ean: I dare Bren to put ice down his pants

Bren shrugs his shoulders and does as told without flinching

Bren: I've had worse, now then….I dare Aries…..to forfeit the challenge

Chris: WHAT?!?!

Aries: Dude?

Bren: Well….since he has to do the dare he would lose, but if he refuses, he also loses

Chris: Ok that right there is evil….I like that, good job

Aries: Ok that was smart, never would have come up with that

Ean: ditto

Chris: So Aries, I am afraid you have to leave, but don't worry you will be back

Aries leaves via the boat of losers and the final 2 is Bren and Ean

Chris: Well well well, looks like we have Brother VS Brother, this will be good

Ean: Yeah

Bren: That's what I want

Bren burps out a cockroach leg

Chris: ok that is gross

Bren: Trust me; Chef's cooking….now that is gross

Confession cam, Chef: That still hurts you know

Chris: Anyway, good back to the cabin and rest, the last challenge will be something you 2 will enjoy, trust me

The 2 leave and Chris turns to the camera

Chris: Well T.V. land, it would seem Bren and Ean are ready to rumble, trust me; you will not want to miss this

Screen goes blank

AN: Well how was that, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and also I may make another TDI fanfiction, or not, who knows. Also if you like Yugioh, you are gonna love the next chapter


	23. The Final Duel, Bren VS Ean

AN: you been waiting for it, the finals, and I hope you like Yugioh because this is what the episode is all about.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our final 3 played truth or dare, man they were tough, but in the end Bren took out Aries with a paradox dare, leaving Ean and Bren as the final 2, hope you like today's totally awesome finals right here, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song plays and it opens to Bren doing pushups with Ean relaxing

Ean: Still angry I see

Angry Bren: shut it, you are going down

Chris walks to the 2

Chris: Ean and Bren, you 2 have made it this far and I been planning something special….but first we need an audience….ALRIGHT COME ON DOWN

All the previous campers walk to the area

Chris: Campers follow me to the dock

The campers head to the dock where they see 2 platforms on stilts above the water, as well as some bleachers on the beach, on the bottom of the stilts are mild explosives

Chris: took me a while to plan this but I think this will be perfect, but before we begin, I want all the campers who didn't make it to sit down in the bleachers, sit on the bleacher of the camper you want to win

For Bren's crowd, Chase, Kenny, Hao, Heather, Virona, AJ, Carly, Jak, DJ, Owen, and Tia are present, everyone else goes for Ean

Chris: Well it's a tie for popularity, now then let me ask you guys, what would you do with the money if you won, Bren you first

Bren: I want to use it to make a family Dojo, but the rest will go into training

Ean: I would use it for my education….but first I WANT A BIG PARTY THAT WILL MAKE OWENS LOOK WEAK!!!

Heather, Carly, Jak, DJ, Owen, and Tia leave for Ean's side

Confession cam, Bren: JERKS!!!

Chris: Ok time for the last challenge….

Chris pulls out 2 duel disks (From the hit anime Yugioh)

Chris: You 2 will be dueling, that's 4000 lifepoints (LP) and you will be the platforms

Ean: Let me guess, the loser falls into the water

Owen: OH GREAT MONTAZUMA THE THIRD THAT IS CRAZY

Chris: you got it….

Screen wipe with the 2 each on a platform, and sharks circling the water

Chris: Remember, loser falls into the shark infested water

Kenny: I still think it is odd that Sharks even live in Canada

Virona: eh, I seen worse

Annie: What ever

Bren (Still in angry mode BTW): Bring it on

(Ok please note, that both decks, I made up myself so every new card, I will explain what it looks like for the card design, as for monsters, the design and stats Attack is ATK and defense is DEF, and Level is L)

Ean draws

Ean: I summon slime (looks like a dragon quest slime, 100 ATK 200 DEF, L 1) in attack mode, then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn

Bren: Fine….I summon Blade Knight (Looks like a sword-man with a Samurai Sword , 1500 ATK 1600 DEF, L 3) In attack mode, take out his slime

Ean: your rage blinds you, I play Fog of war (Looks like a man looking around in a deep fog with 2 red eyes looking at him)

Bren: Darn it….your game deck is such a pain

Confession cam, Kenny: Dude that was awesome

Blade Knight tries hard to find the slime in the fog but he gives up

Bren: I set a card face down and end my turn

The fog dissipates and Ean draws

Ean: I play, call for friends (Looks like a slime whistling) so now I can summon 2 more slimes

Bren: Why would you do that?

Ean: So I can use my slimes effect, when 3 slimes are on the field, they meld….

The slimes meld with each other to form a Slime King (looks like a dragon quest Slime King, 2500 ATK 1000 DEF, L 7)

Ean: ATTACK WITH SLIME CRUSHER

The slime crushes Blade Knight

Bren 3000LP Ean 4000LP

Ean: So what now?

Bren glares at Ean and activates his trap

Bren: Trap card activate, Warrior's revenge (Looks like a swords-man crying over his fallen comrade) so now I can summon a level 4 or lower Warrior since you took out another warrior, so say hello to my Blade Commander (Looks like a Warrior in Leather armor, on his left eye is a Blade scar, 1700 ATK 1300 DEF, L 4)

Chase: His deck relies on swordsman, where as Ean's uses games

Chris: Dude this is awesome

Carly: So where did you get the idea?

Chris: I didn't, I got an email from my boss, uhh lets see his handle online is Brenthewise, seems he likes dueling

Sam: Go figure

Bren: Since my commander was summoned, he can summon a Blade Monster from my hand, so I summon my Blade Master (Looks like a Swords-man strapped to his back is 2 swords, at his side is 5 swords sheathed, 2600 ATK 2000 DEF, L 8)

Ean: Not bad, I think I will lay 1 card facedown

Bren draws

Bren: I play my equip spell, Sword of Souls (Looks like a black sword in a pillar, it is radiating a black aura, on the hilt is the Kanji for Darkness) and I give it to my Blade Master, now it doesn't boost his attack but it can do this

The Blade master stabs the commander in the chest

AJ: That is scary

Chase: Tell me about it

Bren: Now that I offered a soul to the blade, it can destroy one of your monsters

The sword sends a wave of black energy cutting the King Slime into bits

Ean: But you can't attack when you use the effect

Bren: True, but I end my turn

Ean draw

Ean: I play Random encounter (Looks like a Mage being ambushed by 2 goblins and slime)

Ean: This card can let me summon any monster from my hand but I have to pay 500 LP for ever level it has, I summon metal slime

A metal slime appears (Looks like a metal Slime from Dragon quest, 500 ATK, 500 DEF, L 7)

Bren LP 3000, Ean 500 LP

Andrew: Why would Ean pay 3500 lifepoints for that weak monster

Bren: Because….it can't die….it is invulnerable to attack or monster effects

Ean: Right, I end my turn

Bren Draw

Bren: Since I can't do anything, I will summon my Blade Knave in defense mode (Looks like a little boy with a wooden sword, 700 ATK, 300 DEF, L 3) and call it a turn.

Ean: I summon my Black Mage (Looks like a Final Fantasy 1 black mage, 1500 ATK, 1500 DEF, L 3) Attack with Fira

The Mage sends a Fira spell at the Knave killing it

Bren: Fine Blade Master, kill the mage

Ean just grins as he activates his trap

Ean: Too bad you fell for my trap, New Character (Looks like a Basic RPG hero with a Level One hovering over his head)

Bren: New Character?

Ean: This trap will swap my Black Mage for a monster from my hand

The Black mage is sucked through a vortex

Ean: Of course I have to discard a card before summoning, but I summon my Chosen Hero Ryu (Looks like a Strong Man, with dragon armor, the helm is a dragon skull and his Sword is the basic Ultra sword of RPG, 3000 ATK, 2600 DEF, L 9)

Bren: Not good, fine I lay one card face down and end my turn

Chris: Well isn't this interesting

Sam: I know….

DJ: Dude, but if any of them lose, they fall into the water with the sharks

The shark are waiting with bibs on them (the bibs have a picture of the TDI logo)

Tia: Yeah

Ean: I summon my Chocobo (Looks like a Final Fantasy Chocobo, 1000 ATK 500 DEF, L 2) in attack mode

Bren: Just make your move

Ean: Fine, Ryu attack with Dragon's Bane

Ryu charges at Bren's blade master and slices him to bits

Ean: Now Chocobo attack him directly

The Chocobo charges and Pecks Bren on the head

Chris: Ouch

Bren 1600 LP, Ean 500 LP

Bren draws his card

Bren: I play my field spell, the Temple of the Blades (Looks like a temple with statue of a Blade Master in the middle)

The Area around them turns into the temple

Bren: Next I will summon my Blade Defender (Looks like a Woman swords man, with a sword and Shield, 1000 ATK, 1900 DEF) In defense mode, to end my turn.

Ean: Fine, Ryu attack with Dragon's Bane

Ryu strikes the Defender but before the strike happens the defender moves to the side avoiding the attack

Ean: What?!

Bren: In the Blade's Temple, you can't destroy a Blade monster, instead they will retreat then

From the roof an Arrow is fired and hits Ryu in the shoulder

Bren: Then the guard will strike and weaken the attacker

Ryu's attack moves down to 2700 ATK

Ean: that's just great

Bren: I know, now I tribute Defender to summon my Blade Ninja (Looks like a ninja but on his back is a long sword, 300 ATK, 300 DEF, L 6) and his effect is simple

The Ninja disappears in a puff of smoke and Strikes Ean in the Back

Ean: ugh….hey my hand

Bren: He can attack directly and discard your entire hand, of course to use that effect I pay 500 life points

Bren 1100 LP Ean 200 LP

Virona: sweet down to the wire, and someone will be shark bait

Andrew: sweet

Kenny: come on Bren, you can do this

Isobel: Forget that loser….I still have a broken shoulder thanks to him

Ean draws

Ean: I play Card of Demise, so I draw 5 card, and in 5 turns I lose my entire hand

Ean draws his 5 cards

Ean: Brother it is over….sorry but it is over

Ean sets 2 cards

Ean: Make your last turn

Bren draws

Bren: Ninja attack him direct-

Ean: Trap Activate, Ring of Destruction on Ryu

Chris: Wait but that trap will damage both their life points

Bren: want to end it in a draw?

Ryu Blows up and Bren's life points go to 0, but when the dust clears Ean is ok

Bren: But how?

Ean holds up a spell card

Ean: I had my ring of Protection

Bren just closes his eyes and looks calm

Bren: HAHAHAHAHA the double ring combo….I should have known….

The explosives beneath Bren's platform explode and Bren falls into the water

Kenny: that is harsh

Chris: Tell me about it….those sharks are so dead

2 sharks are sent flying out of the water and Bren walks out soaking wet and doesn't say anything

Ean jumps down to the beach

Ean: Bren you loss….but it was a great duel

Bren says nothing and walks to his cabin

Chris: Well, I guess we have a winner, Ean of the Soaring Hawks

Everyone that was a Hawk and rooting for Ean cheers

Chris: Ean you have Won 100,000 Dollars, dude you have made us proud, but first I need someone to get Bren

Bren from behind him: I am already here

Chris: yikes you scared me, anyway, I have a special Announcement….we will have one more Season….that's right everyone.

Everyone is muttering

Chris: And the prize will be 1 million dollars

Owen: OH KING GORGE THE FOURTH

Chris: Yep…16 campers will be chosen for the 4th season….so I just wanted you to know.

Ean: That's cool, but first PARTY AT MY PLACE

Everyone Cheers and the screen goes blank.

AN: That's right people, I have one more season in me, now here is what I am gonna do, I have 8 campers already picked out for the next season, but I want you to vote, now here are the rules, you get 5 votes, you can give them to 5 different people or say you like 2 campers, say Noah (Heaven forbid) and Owen, you could give Noah 2 votes and Owen 3, you can vote for any campers that have been on the show or on my fanfiction. The Campers I chose to be put in no matter what, Bren, Owen, Ean, Chase, AJ, Virona, Kenny, and Aries, so the rest of you vote for the next 8. You can also send some challenges but they must be ideas that would involve every man (and Woman) for their selves. So the people who are coming in, send me your new profiles, they will be another between seasons


End file.
